Blood
by Jungyi
Summary: Pertemuan kembali Kyuhyun dengan cinta sejatinya, Sungmin. Kembalinya butler Kyuhyun, Andrew Choi. Usaha Hankyung dan usaha kembar Choi. Takdir kembali berputar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kyuhyun? Kembali? Menghancurkan diri? Rate : M for blood. Pairing : KyuMin. Warn : Boys Love. 1st fict. Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing : Kyumin / Super Junior Member_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rate: PG 13_

_Part First Glass_

Author by _Yijung_

Aku menatap sekelilingku gelisah. Entah mengapa perasaanku akhir-akhir ini menjadi tidak tenang. Sosok seseorang selalu menghantuiku setiap malam. Walaupun aku tidak tidur, hakikatnya memang aku makhluk yang tidak tidur, bayangannya seakan mengajakku hanyut ke dalam relung matanya. Matanya yang coklat menatapku sangat intens.

'_Apa aku bermimpi_?'

'_Apa aku bisa tidur_?'

Fikiran-fikiran itu terus membayangiku hingga aku merasa seseorang menepuk pelan pundakku.

"Ya! Apa yang kau fikirkan?" dia mendesah pelan saat melihatku menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tahu ge, jangan memperburuk." Ucapku tenang, setenang mungkin.

"Kyu, mungkinkah..." ucapnya lirih, aku hanya terdiam menatap halaman kastil yang telah kutempati beribu-ribu tahun.

"Mimi... miss you..." ucap seseorang dari belakangnya, berlari ke arahnya manja dan duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Me too," jawab hyungku sambil mengecup bibirnya pelan. Meskipun aku tidak menoleh sekalipun, aku bisa merasakan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"O ow, sebaiknya kita pindah mochi.. karena.." dia melirik sejenak ke arahku yang masih terpaku menatap halaman belakang, merasakan hempasan angin yang membelai wajahku lalu menggendog mochi-nya pergi ke luar ruanganku.

Aku mendesah pelan saat pintu ditutup pelan.

'_Sebentar lagi pasti ada suara yang memekakkan telinga_..'

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap henry pulang, gege pasti akan berbuat #$% pada henry dan memekakkan telinga seisi kastil.

Daritadi kalian pasti bertanya aku siapa kan. Caega... cho kyuhyun, kyuhyun. Aku adalah makhluk yang tidak tidur. Tidak perasa atau mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu dihantui oleh seseorang yang mampir setiap aku melamun. Akupun tak tahu kenapa aku melamun. Apakah mungkin.. aku memikirkannya?

"Kyuhyun-ah.." panggil seseorang menghancurkan lamunanku.

"Ne hyung?" tanyaku saat menoleh. Mentari menembus bayanganku yang kini terlihat samar-samar.

"Apa kau tidak berfikir untuk jalan-jalan? Sepertinya suasana hatimu tidak baik?" tanyanya.

"Ng.. aku fikir aku bisa ikut hyung saat ini.." ucapku sambil mengusap belakang leherku.

"Kajja..." ajaknya.

...

"Aku rasa dunia ini berubah begitu cepat.." keluhku.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi berjalan dengan tenang.." keluhku lagi dan hanya dibalas senyuman dari hyungku itu.

"Hyung.." rengekku. Sesaat setelah itu aku rasa semua mata tertuju pada kami berdua di trotoar itu.

"Ne kyuhyun-ah.. dunia memang berubah begitu cepat, tetapi kau tetap manja.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Dan kau tidak berubah.." ucapnya lagi sambil menaiki bus yang baru tiba di halte.

"Manja..." bisik seseorang yang terdengar di belakangku. Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum dia melewatiku naik bus.

"Andai hyung juga memanjakanku seperti itu.." bisiknya lirih. Terdengar kesedihan dalam suaranya.

...

"Hankyung hyung.. aku ngantuk.." ucapku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu hankyung hyung.

'Mengapa aku mengantuk?'

'_Aku bukan makhluk yang tidur kan_..'

"Andai hyung dapat menyayangiku.." bisik orang sama lagi.

Saat aku menoleh...

Dia..

Menangis..?

Meskipun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang membelakangiku, wajahnya yang kecil terpantul jelas di kaca bus.

"Hyung, apa kau mendengar orang itu selalu..." ucapku sambil menoleh ke arah hankyung hyung.

"Stt.. biarkan saja dia, dia butuh waktu sendiri.. aku juga mendengarnya mengeluhkan dirimu yang terlalu manja padaku.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

'-_- _kenapa dia selalu tersenyum sih.. kelihatannya senang sekali_.. -_-'

"Apa aku boleh..." tanyaku penuh harap pada hankyung hyung saat pemberhentian di halte berikutnya.

"Ya.. kau boleh tapi jangan ikut terlalu dalam.." ucapnya seakan mengerti maksudku.

...

Aku terus mengikutinya yang berjalan menunduk. Sepertinya dia tidak merasa diikuti. Dia berhenti di sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi dan memasukinya.

68..

Dia menuju lantai itu.

"Caranda sungmin.. ye, caretta.." terdengar suara yang sangat berisik dari dalam ruangan lantai 68 itu.

'_Sungmin_?'

'_Apa dia_...'

"Hyung.. kau sangat tampan.." bisiknya lirih sambil menatap orang yang sedang melakukan pemotretan itu.

"Andai kau bisa pulang dan makan bersamaku.." bisiknya lagi.

"Aku benci kau yang sekarang hyung.. aku benci!" dia berkata sangat pelan dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Seseorang yang melihatnya menangis, mengejarnya.. menangkap tangannya. Dia berhenti tetapi, tangisannya semakin kencang saat orang itu memeluknya.

**Yesung's POV**

"Ryeowook-ah.. uljimayo.." ucapku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Aku benci.. aku benci.. aku benci hyung yang sekarang.. aku benci sungmin hyung.." ucapnya sambil memukul dadaku pelan.

"Sudahlah, dia juga sangat merindukanmu.. itu semua karena keputusan perusahaan wookie-ah.." bisikku.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"Maaf.. apa aku bisa bertemu dengan sungmin?" tanyaku pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di sana.

"Ng? Bagaimana ya.. aku manajernya, mungkin ada yang bisa aku sampaikan padanya?" tanyanya.

"Ini sangat penting, menyangkut ryeowook.. ya, menyangkut ryeowook.." ucapku meyakinkan.

"Wookie? Ah, itu dia baru selesai pemotretan.. sungmin-ah..." panggilnya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil hyung oleh orang yang menangis tadi berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arah kami. Matanya penuh kesedihan.

Mata itu..

Mata coklat itu..

Yang selalu menghantuiku..

Aku..

Menemukannya..

Ya, aku menemukannya..

"Ne, noona.. siapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ng? Dia mau bicara padamu.. aku tinggal ya.." ucap wanita itu.

"Eh? Ng? Annyeonghaseyo.." ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo.." jawabku.

"Aku mau bicara soal ryeowook.." sambungku.

"Kenapa? Wookie kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Dia tadi datang kesini.." ucapku.

"Dia kesini? Dia sudah kularang kesini.." jawabnya lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya.. tidak mau melihatnya menangis.." ucapnya menunduk.

'Orang ini...'

"Aku mengerti.. dia selalu memikirkanmu.. dan kau tahu, saat dia melihatku manja dengan hyungku.. dia selalu memikirkanmu.." ucapku dan sesaat setelah itu aku berjalan atau lebih tepatnya menghilang dari tatapannya.

Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum menerkamnya.

**Sungmin's POV**

"Eh cogi..." ucapku mencoba mencari-cari orang itu.

Kemana dia?

Kenapa dia datang dan pergi seperti itu?

Aneh..

Atau mungkin..

Atau mungkin..

Dia hantu..

Ih.. takut..

Wookie-ah..

TOLONG AKU!


	2. Chapter 2

_Pairing : Kyumin / Super Junior Member_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rate: PG 13_

_Part __Second__ Glass_

Author by _Yijung_

_Pairing: Kyumin _

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak kedatangan pria hantu itu di hadapanku. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, entah kenapa. Aku merasa ini sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi.. aku merasa dia selalu ada di dekatku. Ya begitulah..

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan aku tidak akan mendelik sekalipun selain ke arah dirinya. Senyum dan matanya.. matanya yang menunjukkan kesedihan. Aku ingat itu. Mata yang sangat kurindukan. Mata yang membuat makhluk sepetiku terperosok ke dalamnya. Aku memang lemah karenanya.. dan aku, bodoh karenanya.

Aku memang bodoh.

Tidak mungkin vampire sesadis diriku terlihat begitu bodoh di depan manusia, manusia yang lemah dan bodoh.

"Hei!" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

Aneh..

Dan juga, tidak mungkin seorang vampire yang punya naluri kuat sepertiku bisa kecolongan hanya karena seorang manusia, manusia yang lemah dan bodoh.

"Halo?" dia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Sejenak perhatianku teralihkan pada wajahnya yang polos. Wajah manusia, manusia yang bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Dia setengah malaikat.

Aurahnya begitu berbeda. Manusia seperti ini sangat jarang kutemui, meskipun aku sudah dekat dengan mereka. Ya, aku sadari vampire susah membaca keberadaannya meskipun mereka tetap manusia. Ya, tetap manusia meskipun titisan malaikat.

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipiku. Aku tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Err~ yah begitulah.. sung.. min.." aku hanya menjawab sekenanya. Oh ketua.. aku tidak sanggup.

"Ng? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh ayolah.. siapa tidak mengenal artis.." jawabku saat terlintas ingatan bahwa dia adalah seorang public figure.

"Oh iya.." ucapnya tersenyum bodoh.

"Bodoh.." cercaku berbisik.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau bilang aku bodoh?" o-ow.. aku lupa kalau mereka mempunyai pendengaran yang sangat baik.

"Hehehe.." aku hanya cengengesan. Ketua! Aku speechless!

"Oh iya, vampire bodoh! Mengapa kau menghilang begitu saja kemarin?" apa? Dia tahu aku vampire.

"Vam.. pire?" tanyaku gelagapan.

"Molla.. aku hanya ingin menyebutnya saja.. hehe.." ketua!

"Ya, aku memang vampire seperti perkiraanmu.." bisikku cepat di telinganya dan mengecup ringan lehernya.

"YA!" dia berteriak saat aku sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

**Sungmin's POV**

Mo..

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal-hal yang dianggap takhayul oleh banyak orang, meskipun masih ada kaum minoritas yang mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu.

Chakkan.. dia bilang kemarin.. ryeo?

Ryeo?

Aku harus menemuinya.

"Sungmin.. take sebentar lagi!" teriak noona manajerku.

"Ne noona!" sahutku sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Noona, take terakhirku kapan? Aku ada urusan penting.. bisakah?" tanyaku padanya saat aku menunggu takeku.

"Ye sungmin-ah, ini take terakhirmu.. kau boleh pergi, asal jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jangan sampai merusak imagemu, dan hati-hati.. tapi jadwalmu untuk radio, ada nanti malam jam 10.." sahutnya.

"Ne.. gamsahamnida noonim.." ucapku.

"Ja! Girilanmu!" ucapnya.

...

Aku mengendarai mobilku menuju apartment ryeowook. Ya, apartment. Aku masih ingat dia bersih keras untuk kuliah di seoul walaupun aku tidak mengizinkannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan disini dan tidak tahu bagaimana kerasnya seoul. Aku sudah merasakannya dan berusaha agar dia juga tidak merasakannya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku sangat menyayanginya meskipun dia tidak tahu sama sekali. Aku selalu menampakkan sisi diamku sejak aku berada di dunia seoul. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang sama terjadi padanya.

Dia mempunyai banyak bakat dan talenta. Cepat atau lambat, pasti dia juga akan masuk dalam dunia seoul.

"Ah.. sudah sampai.." gumamku saat aku sampai di depan apartmentnya. Aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir. Karena pembicaraan ini mungkin akan sedikit menyita waktu.

Au melangkahkan kakiku menuju lift dan menekan tombol 15. Ryeo tinggal di lantai 15, nomor 2101. Tanggal lahirku dan ryeo. Di sangat kekanakan saat itu, meskipun kamar ini sudah ditinggali orang lain, ryeo yang keras kepala, berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kamar ini.

Memangnya ada bedanya dengan kamar yang lain?

Aku mengulas senyumku tipis saat mengingat sifat kekanak-kanakannya itu.

TING TONG~

Aku menekan bel apartmentnya satu kali saat sampai di depan apartmentnya. Well, manner tetap harus ada meskipun dengan adik sendiri, aku tidak mau merasa aku merusak privacynya.

Karena tidak sabar menunggu, aku langsung masuk setelah memasukkan pin apartmentnya.

"Ryeowook-ah.. sudahlah.." aku mendengar suara seseorang dari kamar ryeowook. Suara berat yang pastinya bukan suara ryeowook.

"Tapi hyung.." pemandangan buruk menghampiriku. Laki-laki itu mencium ryeo.

Ah~ ryeo sudah besar, aku sadar itu. Tidak mungkin aku mengekangnya seperti saat dia masih sekolah di JHS. Lebih baik aku menunggunya di dapur, tempat kesukaan kami.

"Aku yakin sungmin hyung menyayangimu.." aku menghentikan derap langkahku dan mematung.

"Meskipun dia sangat sibuk sekarang.. di lokasi aku sering memergokinya menatap photomu di handphonenya.." dia..

"Yesung hyung.. sungmin hyung tidak menyayangiku.. dia selalu mengacuhkanku.." sahut ryeo.

Apa aku benar-benar keras padamu ryeo? Sampai kau mengira aku tidak menyayangimu?

Yesung?

Chakkan.. yesung hyung?

Ya, dia mengisi soundtrack dramaku, dan tadi.. dia mengambil take menyanyi dalam drama. Aku sangat mengenal yesung hyung, aku bersyukur ryeo mendapatkan pria yang baik seperti yesung hyung.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tetap menuju dapur. Menunggu mereka entah sampai kapan. Bebanku terasa agak berkurang sekarang.

...

**Yesung's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur saat ryeowook telah tertidur. Dan mendapati seseorang duduk membelakangiku. Sosok ini...

"Ough sungmin hyung?" tebakku. Dia menoleh dan..

BINGO!

Sejenak keheningan menghampiri kami berdua sampai sungmin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya padaku dengan tatapan intens.

"Dia sudah agak tenang.. tenang saja.." jawabku sambil menuju ke arah kulkas dan membuka pintu kulkas.

"Aku bersyukur mempunyi hyung sepertimu hyung.." ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang err~ sedih?

"Ei.. sudalah.. ja~ minum dulu.." ucapku sambil duduk di hadapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini sungmin-ah.." tanyaku.

"Ntahlah hyung.. aku merasa begitu sakit.." jawabnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Keluarkan saja semuanya.. aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan siksaan seperti ini.." sahutku. Kepedihan matanya begitu menyiratkan sakit yang dirasanya.

"Aku tidak bisa hyung.. aku harus tetap bertahan.." dia menghirup nafasnya sebentar, sesak sepertinya.

"Kalau aku jujur.. aku akan hancur.. dan dia juga akan hancur. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi padanya.. biarkan aku hancur asalakan wookie tidak.." jawabnya dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Membasahi lingkaran matanya yang semakin hari semakin menghitam.

BRUKK

"Sungmin-ah.. sungmin-ah!" panggilku saat tubuhnya lunglai menghatam lantai. Aku terlambat.

Oh god, aku lupa kalau dia anemic.. jangan lagi..

"Biar aku membawanya pulang hyung.. aku rasa anemicnya kambuh.." seseorang datang dan dengan cepat dia mengangkat tubuh lemah sungmin.

"Ka.."

"Suatu saat aku akan memperkenalkan diri padamu, namun saat ini aku rasa bukan waktu yang tepat, hyung.. aku pergi.." ucapnya dingin sesaat setelah memotong perkataanku. Tidak sopan, tapi aku rasa ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Chakkan..

Darimana dia bisa masuk ke dalam?

Kenapa dia begitu misterius?

Kekasih sungmin?

Mungkinkah?


	3. Chapter 3

_Pairing : Kyumin / Super Junior Member_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rate: PG 13_

_Part __Third__ Glass_

Author by _Yijung_

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku memapah tubuhnya yang berkeringat dingin. Dia terus memanggil nama adik tersayangnya sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Oh sungmin, coba kau tidak membawa mobil, aku tidak repot-repot membawamu kan. Dasar manusia.

Kenapa harus berbohong kalau dia begitu menyayangi adiknya? Setiap malam mengigaukan nama adiknya, takut adiknya pergi. Ayolah, dia tidak akan kemana-mana, ara? Apa juga susahnya menunjukkan rasa sayang pada saudara? Dia tidak akan dalam bahaya selama kau melindunginya, sungmin.

Cepat atau lambat pun dia akan menjadi entertainer sepertimu. Karena siapa? Karena kau lee sungmin. Karena kalau kau tidak bersikap dingin dan acuh kepadanya, dia tidak akan berniat mempunyai kehidupan sepertimu.

Dia sangat menyayangimu meskipun kau bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya. Bahkan semakin hari dia semakin mencintaimu. Dia mencontohmu sebagai hyung satu-satunya yang dimilikinya di dunia ini. Kau telah memicunya menjadi orang sepertimu, memancingnya ke dalam duniamu tanpa kau sadari. Dia semakin rapuh mengetahui kau membencinya.

Benci? Hei sungmin, benci? Aih.. kau berbohong. Semakin hari kebohonganmu semakin banyak, semakin bertumpuk dan semakin membuatnya rapuh berkeping-keping. Bersyukur kau memiliki hyung yang baik seperti yesung hyung, dia mengetahui isi fikiranmu meskipun kau tidak melontarkannya secara langsung.

Bagus, semakin banyak aku memikirkanmu, semakin banyak yang ku lupa sekarang. Sepertinya begitu parah ya.

Aku menyentuhkan telapak tanganku pada dahinya yang berkeringat dingin.

Wah.. panas, sepertinya kau demam ya.. lee sungmin yang cantik sedang demam.. bagaimana jadwalmu hm? Pasti kau akan memaksakan diri untuk tetap hadir kan?

Aku merogoh sakunya dan mendapati managernya sudah menghubunginya berulang kali. Ei, khawatir noona? Ough, dia menghubungi lagi?

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN KAU KEMANA SAJA! JADWALMU MENUNGGU! CEPAT!" ternyata manusia bisa membuat telinga semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini berada pada batas maksimum pendengaran.

"Manager noonim.. ini bukan sungmin, ini aku orang yang menemuinya tadi.. sungmin demam noonim.. mungkin kau bisa memberikannya cuti selama bebarapa hari?" tanyaku dingin.

Semua manusia sama saja, hanya bisa membuat makhluk lain menderita.

"Ah ne.. 3 hari mungkin cukup untuk memulihkannya.. apa kau bisa kupercaya?" tanyanya khawatir.

Heh bodoh, tentu saja kau bisa mempercayaiku.

"Ya.. kau bisa mempercayaiku.. aku tutup.." jawabku sambil menekan tombol merah pada handphonenya.

...

Bagus, sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya. Aku sudah membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya namun semuanya begitu membingungkan. Haruskah aku membawanya ke rumah sakit?

Atau, membawanya pada hankyung hyung?

Mungkin itu usulan yang terbaik yang kumiliki.

...

"Bagaimana?" tanya hankyung hyung saat aku membaringkan tubuh lemah sungmin di tempat tidurku.

"Err~ aku tidak tahu hyung.. mungkin, demam?" jawabku asal pada hankyung hyung. Aku begitu panik sampai-sampai tidak memperdulikan apapun disekitarku.

"Hei.. kau kenapa? Begitu panik? Tenanglah.. dia tidak akan apa-apa.. sini kulihat.." ucapnya pelan setelah menepuk bahuku pelan. Sungguh, hankyung hyung benar-benar bisa membuatku tenang. Satu sentuhan darinya sangat berarti untukku.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanyaku cepat saat hankyung hyung selesai memeriksanya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, dia hanya demam.. anemianya, sepertinya kambuh. Sudah bisa kau perkirakan kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Err~ ya begitulah hyung.."jawabku sekenanya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali.. hanya beberapa hari berada di dekatnya membuatmu berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa.." sahutnya sambil tertawa, khas hankyung hyung.

"Mungkin, dia telah merubahku secara tidak langsung, hyung.." ucapku sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengusap kening sungmin.. hyung. Panasnya sudah agak reda. Memang benar, satu sentuhan hankyung hyung menenangkan makhluk yang ia sentuh, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Sebaiknya setelah dia bangun kau berikan susu dan roti ini.. ah cam, ganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur.. pakaian itu terlalu memberatkannya untuk bernafas." ucap hankyung hyung setelah berlalu dan benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Baiklah, sedikit istirahat mungkin akan menyelamatkanku setelah strees karenamu. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau terbangun sungmin. Di bawah bulan purnama malam ini.

...

Pagi yang cerah, cahaya matahari sedikit menerpa kulitku meskipun kastil ini. Walaupun kastil ini telah difilter, cahaya tetap bisa masuk kan? Ya, badanku pun sudah terbiasa. Jendela yang tinggi tidak dapat memungkirinya.

Nafas yang kemarin tersengal, sekarang terdengar teratur di telinga tajamku. Keringat dingin yang mengucur deras kemarin, telah mengering di piyama tidurku yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Tidak ada igauan nama ryeowook, adik kesayangannya. Sepertinya dia sudah tenang, semoga.

"Sungmin. Bangun.." ucapku lirih dan dia dengan cepat membuka matanya.

"Wah kapjagi!" sergahku. Bagaimana tidak, dia begitu cepat membuka matanya.

"Kau? Aku dimana? Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Yang kuingat, aku sedang berbicara mengenai ryeowook dengan yesung hyung dan semuanya berubah menjadi hitam. Ottokhae? Otto.." panik sekali.. kemana sikap tenangnya? Ternyata aslinya sudah keluar.

"Ssst.. jangan begitu panik.. makanlah ini dulu.." sergahku sambil menempelkan roti ke mulutnya. Dia hanya menurutinya dan memakan roti itu. Remah-remah gula lengket di mulutnya. Aih.. kenapa makan seperti anak kecil?

"Jangan tergesa-gesa.. aku akan menunggu seberapa lama pun kau makan.. sungmin.." ucapku sambil membersihkan remah-remah di mulutnya dengan jariku. Wajahnya memerah, dan dia kelihatan seperti kelinci sekarang.

"Minum.." ucapku sambil menempelkan segelas susu ke pipinya. Dia sarapan dengan lahap. Sepertinya stress yang di deritanya sudah agak berkurang.

...

"Sudah berkurangkah?" tanya hankyung hyung saat ia memasuki kamarku dan menyentuh kening sungmin dengan telapak tangannya.

"A..apa?" tanya sungmin gugup. Bagaimana tidak, dikelilingi orang yang tidak dikenalnya mungkin membuatnya takut.

"Anemiamu kambuh.." jawab hankyung hyung.

"Jadwalmu sudah di cancel, mungkin ini jalanmu untuk break sebentar. Kau terlalu bekerja keras untuknya.." sambung hankyung hyung.

"Aku doktermu dan dia orang yang menyelamatkanmu.." ucap hankyung hyung lagi. Hankyung hyung memang pembaca fikiran terbaik.

"Kami memang bukan manusia.." ucap hankyung hyung.

"Dan kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kekasihnya.. itu buktinya.." hankyung hyung menunjuk photoku dan sungmin yang terpampang jelas di seberang tempat tidur. Aku rasa sekarang hankyung hyung berubah menjadi begitu cerewet. Aku sadari, mengingat aku adalah adik kesayangannya dan sungmin adalah.. err~ adik ipar kesayangannya, dulu. Aku masih ingat saat itu, sungmin keluar diam-diam dari kastil untuk membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya setelah dia tinggal bersamaku.

Apa yang didapatnya? Dia kena marah hankyung hyung karena keluar sembarangan.

**Flashback**

**Abad 17, Kyuhyun's Castle**

**Sungmin's POV**

Ah, hari yang cerah untuk ulang tahun hankyung hyung. Aku harus bergegas mempersiapkannya. Aish, kenapa harus di kastil sih, kakiku capek berjalan jadinya.

"Kau mau kemana, sungmin?" kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencegatku dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, kyuhyun.." jawabku sekenanya.

"Dan kumohon jangan ikuti aku.." sambungku cepat sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Benarkah?" dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya ke telingaku membuatku merinding.

"I..iya kyuhyun, annyeong!" ucapku cepat setelah aku bisa melepaskan diri dari kyuhyun.

...

"Aku pulang.." teriakku sambil berjalan memasuki kastil.

"Hah capek.." keluhku sambil duduk i ruang utama dan memijat kakiku yang agak melepuh. Begitu semangat merayakan ulang tahun hankyung hyung jadi begini.

"Darimana?" suara hankyung hyung mengejutkanku dan membuatku berdiri menahan sakit kakiku.

"Err~ dari luar hyung.." jawabku gugup.

"Jangan keluar sendirian sungmin. Sudah berapa kali kubilang?" uah, kenapa ahnkyung hyung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah melihat hankyung hyung semarah ini.

"I..iya hyung, t..tapi.." ucapku terbata-bata.

"Walaupun itu untuk orang lain, jangan keluar sendirian lagi. APA KAU TIDAK TAHU BAHAYA APA YANG ADA DI LUAR HAH?" tiba-tiba hankyung hyung berteriak, membuatku jatuh terduduk. Hankyung hyung, kau membuatku takut.

"Mianhae.." ucapnya berbalik dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku merasa sendirian di ruangan besar ini.

Semangatku tiba-tiba luruh, dan aku menangis di kamar seharian. Apa kau tahu hyung? Bagaimana sakitnya dimarahi oleh kakak sendiri dan ditambah derita berjalan ke lantai atas dengan kaki yang seperti ini?

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"Hei.." aku masuk dan mendapati sungmin menelungkupkan badannya. Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dia menoleh dan langsung memelukku erat.

"Hue~ kyu~ hankyung hyung memarahiku~" teriaknya sambil memelukku erat.

"Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu.." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Hah, aku sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi, walaupun aku tetap memantaumu dari jauh.

"Aku benci hankyung hyung! Karena dia kakiku sakit sekarang! Aku benci!" teriaknya. Oh ketua, aku mohon jangan berteriak lagi!

"Kau ini.. lucu sekali.." ucapku sambil mengusap bekas air matanya di pipinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya saat aku beranjak pergi.

"Katanya kakimu sakit.." ucapku menjawabnya sambil menarik kenop pintu.

"Sirheo~ aku tidak mau hankyung hyung!" kudengar teriakannya dari luar, sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

**Hankyung's Room**

"Hyung.." panggilku.

"Hm?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arahku yang segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Kakinya hyung.." ucapku. Tersirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Arasseo.." jawabnya lambat. Sebegitunya kah hyung?

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku mendengar derap langkah seseorang mendekatiku. Kyu? Ahni, hankyung hyung, aku yakin karena sekarang dia menyantuh kepalaku dengan tangan besarnya.

"Jangan sen..tuh aku.." ucapku terisak. Tiba-tiba aku takut dengan hankyung hyung.

"Heh? Kok kau yang ngambek? Seharusnya aku.." jawabnya sambil.. tertawa kurasa.

"Aku benci kau hankyung hyung!" sergahku.

"Itu hakmu untuk membenciku sungmin-ah.. tapi sebelumnya, mungkin kau tetap membutuhkanku untuk ini.." jawabnya dengan menyentuh kakiku. Sejenak rasa tenang menghampiriku, meskipun masih ada rasa sakit. Sentuhan hankyung hyung sangat menenangkan.

"Masih sakitkan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam menanggapinya, aku tidak peduli, aku benci kau hyung!

BENCI!

AKU BENCI!

Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi!


	4. Chapter 4

_Pairing : Kyumin / Super Junior Member_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rate: PG 1__5_

_Part __Fourth__ Glass_

Author by _Yijung_

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"Hyung, kau keterlaluan.." lirihku.

"Aku tahu.. Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya.." sambungnya dengan rasa panik. Aku belum pernah melihat hankyung hyung yang seperti ini. Hankyung hyung yang tenang walaupun pada saat yang buruk dan terdesak, terlihat sangat panik seperti ini.

"Bahkan baunya tidak terlacak lagi.. Dimana dia hyung?" tanyaku.

Sudah 1 hari sungmin menghilang, aku mengira dia akan kembali seperti biasa yang dia lakukan padaku. Bau darahnya tidak terlacak, aku tidak tahu dimana aku harus mencarinya sedangkan baunya tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Hanya ada satu tempat.. satu tempat yang bisa mengunci aura seperti ini.." hankyung hyung mengangkat tangannya dan membentangkan telapak tangannya.

'Gereja..'

"Benarkah hyung? Oh ayolah hyung, meskipun gereja tidak begitu berpengaruh lagi bagi kita, aku masih enggan kesana hyung.." bujukku.

"Kyu, hanya kau yang bisa membawanya kembali.. kau tidak akan melepuh atau terbakar lagi.. kau sudah kebal karena kau sudah terbiasa kan?" uh, sebenarnya siapa yang membujuk dan siapa yang dibujuk sekarang?

...

"Sungmin hyung!"

"Hyung!"

Uh ayolah, dimana kau sungmin hyung? Chakkan, meskipun aku sudah masuk ke dalam, detak jantung dan bau darahnya belum dapat kurasakan. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Ough.. kyu? Ada apa?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku. Sesaat tangannya yang suci menggetarkan badanku sedikit.

"Hyung, sungmin hyung..."

"Sungmin hyung? Oh ayolah, terakhir dia kesini kemarin sebelum pergi membelikan kado untuk hankyung hyung.. chakkan, tadi aku melihatnya ke rumah eommamu.. mungkinkah?" ucapya tenang.

"Benarkah hyung? Baiklah.. terimakasih hyung!" seruku sebelum melesat ke rumahku. Ya, rumah keluarga besar.

'Kenapa tidak terfikirkan olehku, kastil keluarga besar memang dapat mengunci aura begitu kuat..'

...

**Kastil Keluarga Besar**

**Sungmin's POV**

"Eomma~~~ hue~~~ aku benci hankyung hyung!" aku menangis dalam pelukan eomma. Umma kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah sungmin-ah.. dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu.." umma mengelus kepalaku pelan, mengirimkan ketenangan yang tidak jauh dengan hankyung hyung.

"Sekarang tidur ne.. kau pasti lelah.." sambungnya.

...

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku menatap sosok yang tertidur di tempat tidurku. Nafasnya sangat pelan, sangat tenang. Ternyata hankyung hyung benar, hanya sebentar.

"Ireona.." bisikku di telinganya. Dia menggelinjang pelan dan membuka mataya pelan. Menampakkan bayanganku di mata coklatnya.

"Kyu.." lirihnya sambil beringsut memelukku erat. Kurasakan badannya bergetar. Aku membalas memeluk tubuh hangatnya.

"Jangan ngambek lagi ne.." ucapku sambil menghisap aroma lehernya. Sekarang aku sudah menindih tubuh ringkihnya.

"Hm kyu.." jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung.." bisikku sambil menjilat telinganya, tempat tersensitif sungmin hyung.

"Ng.. jangan menggodaku.." jawabnya sambil menggeliat pelan. Tanpa sengaja bagian bawah kami saling bergesekkan membuat aku mengerang pelan.

Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba membawaku ke dalam ciuman pelan. Hanya cinta dankerinduan, tanpa nafsu. Manis.

"Ya ya! Kalian tidak lihat hankyung hyung yang sangat khawatir eoh?" tiba-tiba zhoumi datang mengganggu saat kami akan masuk ke dalam tahap yang lebih dalam.

Aku tahu dia hanya ingin mengganggu. Hankyung hyung hanya khawatir dan dia sudah cukup mengerti dengan hal ini.

"Ya! Joomyuk! Kau sengaja hah!" teriakku saat dia melesat meninggalkan kami.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintu hm..." ucap sungmin hyung sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ya hyung! Jangan meledekku!" ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Oow.. coba kita lihat siapa yang manja sekarang?" sungmin hyung tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pipiku pelan.

"Ayo pulang hyung.." bisikku di telinganya.

**End of Flashback**

Hari-hari kujalani dengan sangat indah bersama sungmin hyung, istriku tercinta. Sampai saat itu tiba, saat sungmin hyung menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Bagaikan ditelan bumi, dan bahkan kami tidak dapat lagi melacaknya. Tidak ada yang tahu dia pergi kemana, manusia bahkan vampire. Hanya Lord yang tahu. Aku yakin Lord tahu sungmin hyung pergi kemana saat itu. Lord sudah merencanakan semuanya untuk kehidupanku dan kehidupannya.

Ya, Lord mengambilnya dariku, mengambilnya dari bumi. Hanya Lord yang bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada satupun makhluk yang mampu menolak perintah Lord.

Walaupun aku terjebak ke dalam situasi yang buruk saat itu, aku mengurung diriku di kamar selama bertahun-tahun. Menyembunyikan diriku dari sapaan matahari, menutup diriku dari hangatya matahari senja yang kusukai.

Aku merasakan kehidupan yang diberikan Lord padaku sangatlah tidak adil. Lord mengambilnya dariku. Lord tidak mau melepaskannya untukku. Lord tidaklah adil padaku.

Aku sempat berniat untuk meninggalkan Lord, namun Lord tidaklah pernah meninggalkanku. Sampai saat itu tiba, saat dimana aku membuka kembali diriku saat Lord mendatangiku, Lord memanggilku dari keterpurukanku, mengatakan bahwa sungmin hyung berada pada perlindungannya. Lord begitu menyayanginya.

Lord mengambilnya dariku bukan karena ia membenciku, namun Lord ingin menyelamatkannya untukku. Lord ingin menjauhkannya dari takdir yang menyakitkan. Aku tidak pernah melihat Lord mengubah nasib seseorang, namun kali ini ia merelakan dirinya untuk mengubah nasib seorang manusia, sungmin hyung. Bukankah itu istimewa hyung?

Perang hebat memang terjadi saat itu di dunia manusia, tetapi, bukankah sungmin hyung bersamaku? Tidakkah Lord tahu aku akan menjaganya. Aku sadar sungmin hyung hanyalah seorang manusia, manusia tidak menuruni kekuatan yang lebih, ditambah sungmin hyung adalah seorang yang anemia.

Aku menitikkan air mataku saat ini, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Lord untuk menyelamatkannya. Lord tahu semua yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Lord telah mengujiku dan Lord telah membebaskanku dari keraguanku.

"Engh.. kyuhyun-ah..." aku menatap manik mata kelamnya saat ini. Saat dimana aku bahagia. Sungmin hyung tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia indah. Bahkan saatmenutup matanya ia sangat indah.

Aku mencintainya tanpa tuntutan apapun. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku rela menatapnya tertidur berhari-hari tanpa beranjak dari tempatku.

"Tidurlah kembali hyung.." aku mengusap kepalanya pelan. Ia kembali menutup manik mata kelamnya. Mata yang indah di saat apapun, saat menatapku atau tertidur di pangkuanku saat ini.

Aku tidak mengharapkan lebih darinya untuk saat ini, biarlah terus seperti ini, terus seperti ini sampai ia berhenti.

Kehidupan memang seperti es krim, es krim yang beku, dan suatu waktu saat ia mencapai pada titik lelehnya, dia akan mencair. Kembali ke tanah, dan menunggu hujan menghapusnya suatu saat nanti. Ia akan kembali suatu saat, suatu saat dimana ia mencapai titik beku, membahagiakan setiap orang yang memakannya.

Membahagiakan bisa melihat orang yang kamu cintai tersenyum tulus, namun suatu saat akan merasakan sakit saat tahu engkau tidak bisa menyentuhnya bahkan menjangkaunya di saat kau butuh dirinya berada di sampingmu.

Mencintai seseorang memang menyenangkan, membuat harimu berbunga-bunga, membuat hari terburukmu dijalani dengan bahagia, tanpa dahaga sedikitpun.

Rasa sakit akan engkau rasakan saat ia berada pada kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Cinta itu menyenangkan dan menyakitkan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pairing : Kyumin / Super Junior Member_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rate: PG 18_

_Part Fifth Glass_

Author by _Yijung_

Aku terbangun dalam tidur panjangku, tidur untukmu adalah suatu hal yan g menyenangkan bagiku. Sangat menyenangkan. Namun, dimanakah engkau saat ini?

"Hyung.."

"Hyung.."

"Sungmin hyung.."

Uh, sepertinya aku ditanggalkan. Lagi.

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah pintu sebelah kanan pintu menuju wardrobe. Kamar mandikah? Lega hatiku saat merasakannya. Sungmin hyung tidak meninggalkanku. Lagi. Aku bahagia dengan keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan seperti manusia normal. Normal.

Aku tetap berada pada fikiranku bahkan saat bunyi percikan air dari dalam pintu itu berhenti. Aku tersenyum seperti orang gila sekarang. Hey, aku kan makhluk tidak berperasaan? Mana bisa aku tersenyum?

"Eh?"

Terdengar teriakan tertahan dari seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu. Seseorang yang sangat kucintai, hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya, tanpa apapun kecuali selembar kain tersebut. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Wah, sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu ya?

"Kau sudah bangun kyu?"

Tanyanya sambil berjalan pelan menuju wardrobe. Ia mengambil bajuku yang sudah pasti kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya dan melepas handuk yang menutup sebagian tubuhnya. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut. Kau telah kembali hyung?

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja sejak tadi kyunnie?"

Mata indahmu mengerjap pelan, bagaikan slow motion yang membawaku ke lubuknya yang terdalam. Lubuk kelam yang menelan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Kau memamerkan senyum kelincimu dan duduk di pangkuanku dan mengalungkan lenganmu di leherku. Engkau mengecup pipiku pelan dan memeluk leherku erat, menyusupkan kepalamu ke dalamnya.

Engkau menggesekkan hidungmu pelan di leherku, menggelitik tengkukku dengan tidak sengaja dengan rambutmu yang mulai panjang.

"Ah.."

Terdengar eluhan pelan darimu saat aku sedikit menggeser tubuhku tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Kau duduk di pangkuanku tanpa apapun yang menutupi tubuh indahmu kecuali baju lengan panjangku yang kebesaran. Ditambah dengan aku yang topless, bahkan aku hanya memakai celana panjang di bagian bawahku, tanpa boxer.

"Hmm~"

Engkau menggesek pelan bagian genitalmu dengan genitalku yang masih ditutupi celana panjangku. Aku merasa ini akan jauh dan segera kutahan pinggangmu.

"Ada apa denganmu hyung?"

Tanyaku pelan saat merasa hembusan nafasmu tepat berada di wajahku, hanya berjarak beberapa mili saja. Entah karena apa, kurasa ini bukan waktu yang cocok.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku menginginkanmu.."

Ucapnya sambil terengah. Oh, siapa yang akan tahan?

Eh? Tiba-tiba ide jahilku muncul. Bagaimana kalau?

"Eh, kyu.. ahh~~~"

Ia mengeluh pelan.

"Ayo sarapan hyung.."

Aku meninggalkannya tiba-tiba.

**Yesung's Apartment**

**Yesung's POV**

Aku menatap wajah yang masih terlihat damai di pagi hari ini. Err, kalau boleh kusebut ini sudah beranjak siang. Aku terkikik kecil saat melihat sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menyesapnya pelan membuatnya melenguh.

"Ngh~~"

Ia menggeretakkan giginya, kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Entahlah, sejak saat itu ia selalu tertisur dengan lelap. Ia juga sudah hampir mencapai tahap itu. Tahap sungmin hyung, meskipun masih sedikit jauh.

Tidak ada lagi tangisan darinya, bahkan setitik air mata pun aku tak mendapatkannya.

"Hehmmm..."

Ia menyadarkanku dari lamunanku saat ia bangun, mengucek matanya sebentar, menyesuaikan bias cahaya luar dengan matanya.

"Pagi chagi.."

Sapaku pelan sambil mengecup pelan bibirnya. Ia hanya tersnyum seperti anak kecil.

"Hyung aku lapar, dan aku masih mengantuk.."

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pelan di pahaku dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke perutku, memeluknya erat, tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Sayang, kau sudah tidur sangaaaaat lama.. ayolah, bangun dan bersihkan dirimu ne.."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,

"Sirheo!"

"KYA~ HYUNG~ TURUNKAN AKU~"

Ia berteriak saat aku menggendong tubuh mungilnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Cepatlah mandi, makan, dan bersiap untuk jadwalmu hari ini ne.. akan kusiapkan cake kesukaanmu ne.."

...

Uh, seperti yang sudah kufikirkan, aku batal membuatkannya cake. Ia tiba-tiba mengajakku keluar dan mengatakan bahwa ia dikejar deadline. Oh ayolah, mana ada orang yang dikejar deadline sekarang malah menikmati cakenya di cofee shop favorit hyungnya? Adakah? Aku rasa tidak.

Bahkan ia bertindak seperti tak ada yang terjadi antara dirinya dan hyungnya. Sejak kejadian itupun, aku tidak melihat hyungnya, sejak ia dibawa pria berkulit pucat itu. Uh, memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding. Lelaki itu sangat dingin. Iakah yang akan menjadi kakak ipar ryeo?

Oh my, kalau memang terjadi, matilah aku. Orang sedingin itu..

"Eh?"

Ryeo tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan makan cake manisnya saat merasakan telapak tangan seseorang menempel di kepala mungilnya. Tangan dengan jari panjang itu mengelus kepala ryeo pelan dan memakaikan seuntai kalung bertuliskan 'RYEO'. Ia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang lama tidak kulihat sejak saat itu.

"Aku meninggalkanmu dan kau makan terlalu banyak eh? Jaga badanmu ryeo, kau sudah masuk dunia hiburan.."

Ucapnya sambil tetap mengelus kepala ryeo pelan. Ryeo hanya diam menatap ke dalam mata yang sama dengan miliknya. Lelaki pucat yang selalu ada di sekitarnya sudah lama duduk disampingku. Uh, merasakan aura dingin itu menyeramkan.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

Ryeo memeluknya pelan dan membawanya duduk di sampingnya. Mereka larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri dan menghiraukan diriku dan lelaki pucat beraura dingin yang duduk disampingku. Mau sampai kapan orang ini diam?

Ia terus diam setelah ia memesan cappucino miliknya yang tinggal setengah saat ini. Bahkan saat minum, aku merasa ia tidak menikmatinya. Keningnya selalu bertaut saat meminumnya. Kurang maniskah? Atau terlalu pahitkah?

Ekspresi wajahnya akan berubah saat melihat sungmin tersenyum, berbincang dengan ryeo sambil sesekali tertawa. Uh, reuni keluarga yang membahagiakan. Mencintainya eh? Itulah penilaianku sampai saat ini, melalui ujung mataku.

"Terlalu takutkah dirimu padaku hyung?"

Ia berujar seketika membuatku terkejut. Benar-benar aura dirinya gelap.

"Ayolah hyung, aku bosan seperti ini. Kau terus diam dari tadi. Bahkan saat aku duduk disini kau tidak menyapaku hyung.. eh, aku lupa, seharusnya aku yang menyapamu hyung, k k k~"

Adakah orang lain seperti ini, moodnya berubah-ubah, menyeramkan.

Tunggu, hyung?

"Hyung?"

Aku menautkan alisku, jadi kekasih sungmin lebih muda darinya? Wah, menyeramkan, aku kira ia lebih tua dari sungmin, bahkan diriku.

"Ne, aku 88 line hyung.."

Ia menampilkan senyum kekanakannya. Orang ini? Apakah berbeda dengan orang yang saat itu membawa sungmin pergi? Ani, aku yakin ini orang yang 100% sama. Tidak mungkin.

"Ah, kau bahkan 2 tahun lebih muda dari sungmin.."

Jawabku sambil menyesap coffee tanpa gulaku. Ia tetap tersenyum, menyeramkan.

Oh, tiba-tiba ia kembali memanggil pelayan.

"Bawakan aku strawberry cake dan coffee satu cangkir.. less sugar.."

"Baik tuan.."

Pelayan itu berlalu dan meninggalkan kami. Keadaan hening kembali dan kami hanya menatap kekasih kami masing-masing yang sibuk dengan reuni keluarga membahagiakan mereka. Uh, membosankan.

"Err~ kekasih sungminkah?"

Ia menatap sungmin dan beralih menatapku, terlihat berfikir.

"Jika bisa disebut seperti itu.."

"Ini tuan.."

Pelayan tadi datang kembali dan meletakkan pesanannya, dan memotong pembicaraanku. Benar-benar mengganggu dan membuatku semakin penasaran. Ia tersenyum kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Baik, terima kasih.."

Ia tersenyum lagi sambil meletakkan pesanannya persis di depan sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya bersama ryeowook. Uah, sepertinya pertanyaanku terjawab dengan gesture eh? Benar-benar sikap yang klasik. Bangsawankah?

"Makanlah dulu min.."

Sungmin langsung menggigit makanannya sedikit, mencobanya. Ia menggerenyitkan keningnya pelan sambil mencobanya sedikit lagi. Keningnya bertaut kembali dan menatap kesal pada lelaki pucat yang duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak manis, tidak mau."

Setahuku memang sungmin hyung tidak menyukai makanan yang tidak manis. Ia akan melemparnya ke tong sampah langsung. Sama-sama menyeramkan.

"Ayolah min, kadar gulamu sudah banyak, dan kau harus menurunkan berat bdanmu. Kau membuat kakiku kram saat memangkumu min.."

Rona merah menghiasi pipi sungmin dan membuat ryeo melongo. Baru tahu eh?

"Well.."

Ia kembali menatapku dengan senyum kekanakkannya yang terlihat lebih menyeramkan saat ini


	6. Chapter 6

Part: Sixth Glass

Pairing: Kyumin/ Super Junior Member

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG 15

Author by Yijung

**Seoul**

**Andrew's POV**

Darah, aku begitu merindukannya. Setelah sekian lama aku menginginkannya kembali. Entahlah, perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan itu membuncah saat aku duduk di sebuah coffee shop. Baunya begitu manis saat aku berusaha menggapainya. Baunya begitu menggoda.

Menyadari bahwa ia sudah ada yang memilikinya, lebih baik aku mundur. Merebut kekasih orang lain adalah sikap yang tidak gentle. Menjauhi manner, dan itu bukanlah sikapku. Terlebih orang yang memilikinya dalah seseorang yang sangat kusegani, Cho Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin, ya Lee Sungmin, ia garis takdir seorang keturunan klan suci bernama Cho Kyuhyun, seseorang yang sangat kuhormati, bahkan oleh semua klan. Klan yang suci, sangat suci.

"Uhk.."

Aku tersedak saat mencium bau yang lain, bau yang begitu suci. Aku tidak menyukainya. Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum aku mati disini.

Aku menatap heran orang yang mempunyai bau itu. Bau yang begitu suci, dimiliki oleh orang yang mempunyai paras yang hampir sama denganku, mata pun sama persis, hanya berbeda warna, ya berbeda warna.

...

Aku menatap jalanan yang begitu ramai di depanku. Banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang, namun aku tidak tertarik sama sekali, sangat membosankan.

Aku kesepian, aku merasakannya kembali. Bau menjijikkan itu sudah hilang sedikit demi sedikit, pergi eh?

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini, aku membenci bau itu, namun aku merindukannya. Aku sempat merasakannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun rasa itu kembali lagi.

Aku tidak punya keluarga, bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu siapa yang melahirkanku dan siapa saudaraku. Aku hidup sendiri dari kecil, bertahan hidup dengan caraku sendiri .

**Siwon's POV**

Aku mencium baunya, bau yang selama ini kurindukan. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bau apa itu. Hey, aku tahu aku mendekati suci sekarang, namun kemampuanku tidak berkurang sama sekali.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku, senyumannya membuatku tenang, sangat tenang. Ia menyentuh pelan lenganku karena kau begitu lama terdiam sampai tidak mengambil sarapanku.

"Won?"

Ia memberikan kode sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kasir. Mendahuluiku berjalan ke arah meja.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dan ikut mengambil sarapanku. Mengikutinya duduk menikmati sarapanku di hadapannya.

Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, kegiatan penuh sopan-santunnya. Ia terlihat elegan walaupun saat sedang makan. Aku bisa merasakan banyak tatapan lapar yag mengarah ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum pelan, menikmatinya.

'Oh, you are show off again'

"Cemburu eoh?"

Ucapnya usai mengelap bibirnya yang masih terdapat remah-remah disana. Aku hanya diam menanggapinya, melanjutkan makanku. Keluargaku mengajarkan, jangan bicara saat makan.

Binarnya menatap diriku yang sedang makan dengan tenang, dia membuatku terganggu, begitu menggoda. Kalau saja aku tidak memegang prinsip keluargaku, mungkin aku akan menariknya dan meninggalkan meja dengan makanan yang masih bersisa.

"Won.."

Aku menghiraukannya, menghiraukannya bicara. Aku mencoba mengalihkan fikiranku dengan makan, makan makanan yang terasa hambar di lidahku sejak ia menatapku.

"Won.."

Panggilnya lagi. Dia selalu mengganggu, mengganggu kegiatan yang sedang aku fokuskan, menyebalkan. Aku melirik ke arah kanan, sepertinya ada seseorang yang kukenal disini.

Ah, Kyuhyun! Dengan.. Min? Ah, mereka telah bertemu kembali rupanya.

Tanpa bermaksud untuk memperpanjang dan memperlambat waktu, aku meminum airku dan mengelap bibirku, mengajak bum pergi dari sini.

**Kibum's POV**

Haruskah? Haruskan kubilang pada Won kalau, dia, dia ada tadi? aku terlalu bingung untuk memberitahukannya. Menggeretakkan gigiku saat aku merasa begitu gelisah. Haruskah?

Aku melirik Won yang sedang menyetir saat ini, terlalu gelisah.

"Ada apa Bum?"

Satu pertanyaan yang biasa keluar dari mulutnya yang justru membuatku begitu gugup saat ini. Ia melirikku dengan ekor matanya, curiga. Ia benar-benar bisa membacaku.

"Hei Bum?"

Ia menarik tanganku yang entah sejak kapan aku gigit. Menggenggamnya erat, cara yang sama yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menenangkanku. Membawa telapak tanganku ke wajahnya.

Ia tak banyak bicara, ia tidak bertanya terlalu dalam karena ia tahu aku akan mengatakannya secara cepat ataupun lambat. Benar-benar mengerti.

"Hmm Won?"

Panggilku lirik saat ia mengecupi tanganku sambil tetap menyetir. Ia tersenyum pelan. Kembali meletakkan telapak tanganku di wajahnya.

"Bicara Bum.."

"Dia, aku melihatnya tadi.."

"Aku tahu.."

Mengetahui siapa yang aku maksud ia menatapku lirih dan menghentikan mobil karena saat ini ia sudah sampai di apartmentnya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajahku yang saat ini dalam ambang kegelisahannya.

Andrew..

Satu nama yang bisa membuatku gugup seketika dan membuat Siwon menampakkan wajah mirisnya lagi. Ia begitu menyayanginya, menyayangi andrew walaupun andrew tidak-menurutnya.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak saat mendengar nama pria itu, pria dengan mata yang sama dengan Siwon, hanya berbeda warna. Mata yang sama-sama tajam dan salah satunya mampu menghanyutkanku saat berada dalam keadaan apapun.

"Bantu aku Bum.."

Ia kembali menampakkan senyum mirisnya. Aku mengelus pipi tirusnya pelan, menyalurkan energi yang hanya seberapa untuknya.

...

Ia tidur di pangkuanku sesaat setelah tiba di apartment. Ia begitu tampak menyedihkan hanya karena lelaki itu, lelaki penghisap darah itu. Ia selalu menatap andrew dari jauh, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat ia mampu menangkap bayangannya saat gelap.

Ia tak mampu lepas darinya, lelaki dingin itu. Kenapa Won? Kenapa harus menyayanginya?

"Hm.."

Ia bergumam pelan saat aku mengelus kepalanya pelan yang ada di pangkuanku. Ia begitu polos saat sedang tidur, tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Choi Siwon yang telah disucikan dari seorang vampire ini menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang besar.

Ia telah dirawat sejak kecil oleh klan seorang yang dihormati bernama, Cho Kyuhyun. Klan yang begitu bersih, terhormat, dekat dengan kata feodal. Nafsu menghisap darah klannya sudah dapat dikendalikan atau tidak minum sama sekali tidak apa-apa, lebih baik.

"Andrew.."

Aku terhenyak, bahkan saat kau tidur kau masih bersalah padanya Won? Sebesar itukah rasa bersalahmu padanya?

Sejak awal, Siwon tidak pernah bersalah padanya. Hanya ia yang merasa begitu bersalah. Hanya takdir yang memisahkan mereka. Takdir.

Orang itupun tidak mengetahui apa-apa, ia hanya hidup di dunianya sendiri, dunia yang sangat gelap, berseberangan dengan kehidupan Won yang begitu putih.

"Maafkan aku.."

Setitik air mata keluara dari sudut matanya. Ia memelukku erat, menyalurkan rasa bersalah, sedih dan rindu sekaligus yang ada pada dirinya, ditujukan hanya pada satu orang, Andrew.

Aku menatapnya miris, orang itu mampu membuat won berupa 180 derajat dalam hitungan detik. Aku masih mengelus kepalanya peran. Menggerenyitkan dahiku saat Siwon masih tetap menangis, bertambah deras.

"Maafkan aku Andrew.."

Ia terisak begitu hebat dalam tidurnya, aku merasakan celanaku begitu basah akan air matanya. Aku memindahkan tanganku untuk mengusap air matanya yang masih sedikit tergenang di wajahnya, mulai mengering.

Tidak pernah, dan tidak akan ada yang tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalah Won pada dirinya dan pada diri Andrew, saudara kembarnya.

a/n: Happy Birthday E.L.F!


	7. Chapter 7

Part: Seventh Glass

Pairing: Kyumin/ Super Junior Member

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG 15

Author by Yijung

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aku menatap min yang sedang tertidur di pangkuanku. Kegiatan akhir-akhir ini benar-benar membuatku letih. Melihat wajahnya yang letih membuatku teringat kembali kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana perang besar terjadi di masa lalu dan dia berada di sisi lord.

**Flashback **

"Min aku pu.. Eh?"

Aku terkejut saat melihat kamarku sudah rapi seperti tadi pagi. Kemana sungmin hyung? Pergikah? Kenapa ia tidak minta antar atau menemani? Ah, entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali.

Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, duduk di sisi dimana sungmin hyung selalu tidur. Di kas sebelahnya terdapat fotoku, fotoku jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Perasaan hangat perlahan melingkupi hatiku. Di dalam foto itu, aku menatap dingin ke depan dengan balutan tuxedo keluarga dan cincin yang terpasang di jariku sejak kecil, cincin dari Lord, Lord yang palin kuhormati.

Sesuatu menarik minatku untuk mengambilnya. Tulisan sungmin hyung terukir disana.

_Kyu, berjuang! Jangan cari aku! Saranghae!_

Satu baris, singkat, dan tulisan indahnya yang seperti tergenang air. Kau menangis eoh? Sangat terkesan buru-buru, siapa yang membawanya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Hyung! Hyung!"

Suaraku menggema di seluruh penjuru kastil. Sudah sejak lama aku merasakan jantungku kembali berdetak begitu kencang dan aku merasa darahku mendidih di ubun-ubun. Hankyung hyung datang menenangkanku dengan sentuhannya. Merangkulku erat.

"Bersiaplah kyu, perang akan segera dimulai.."

"Ia bersamanya, tenang saja.."

Apa? Saat seperti ini? Saat aku membutuhkannya dia meninggalkanku? Apa-apaan ini?

Aku merasa kalut, kalut, sampai otakku tidak bisa bekerja dengan lancar seperti biasanya. aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi. Hanya karena satu orang manusia, Lee Sungmin.

Aku meremas rambutku frustasi sesaat setelah hankyung hyung pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Kenapa? Kenapa Lord begitu kejam padaku? Kenapa Lord tidak pernah memberikan satu titik pun kebahagiaan padaku. Kenapa Lord selalu membuatku menderita di dunia ini?

Apakah Lord begitu membenciku sampai-sampai ia selalu memberikan sesuatu yang selalu membuatku frustasi? Kau begitu kejam!

Apalagi sekarang? Ia mengambilnya dariku? Menjijikkan! Kenapa eh? Kau begitu iri padaku hah? Apa maumu sebenarnya?

"Jaga fikiranmu kyu, Lord hanya menjaganya.. Perang akan besar!"

Hankyung hyung kembali masuk dan memberikanku segelas air. Sudah lama sekali semenjak aku meminum air, yang kuminum hanyalah darahnya, darah seorang Lee Sungmin.

Han hyung selalu bisa menenangkanku, apakah aku bisa? Apakah aku bisa hidup tanpanya dalam jangka waktu yang lama? Apakah aku bisa menahan perasaanku? Apakah aku bisa..

"Hyung.."

"Hm? Ada apa kyu?"

Au mengeratkan pelukanku di pundak hankyung hyung, ia mengelus pelan punggungku.

"Menangislah kyu.."

"Aku.."

"Akan menjagamu disini.."

Aku meluapkan semua perasaanku pada hankyung hyung, sampai aku sesegukkan ia masih tetap memelukku. Tidak peduli bahwa pundaknya sudah begitu basah karna tangisanku.

**Hankyung's POV**

Aku membaringkan saeng ku di tempat tidur kesayangannya, ia menangis begitu hebat dan tertidur. Kehilangan sungmin menjadi pukulan telak baginya.

Sudah begitu lama semenjak ia menangis, sejak aku tidak mau memberikan mainan yang ia minta saat kecil, saat berjalan-jalan. Dia meminta seorang manusia padaku, seseorang yang dilihatnya. Apakah mungkin? Apakah mungkin aku memberikan seorang manusia untuknya? Ayolah, mereka mempunyai kehidupan mereka sendiri kecuali jika sudah ditakdirkan. Kenapa kyuhyun kecil begitu mengerikan? Entahlah?

Mungkin karena didikan keluargga yang begitu keras, menuntut seorang feodal sepertinya bersikap dingin, acuh dibalik rasa kesepiannya.

Sangat disayangkan, saat ia beranjak dewasa, ia menanggalkan semua sikap buruknya itu hanya untuk seorang m anusia yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Lelaki master taekwondo itu telah menarik hatinya. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Hey, mendapatkan satu orang manusia itu sangat susah kau tahu?

Ia berjuang begitu lama untuk mendapatkan manusia itu, sampai manusia itu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Ia begitu bahagia saat mendapat darah seorang Lee Sungmin. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum seharian sesaat setelah mendapatkan darahnya.

Ia semakin memanjakan Lee Sungmin, dan diakhiri dengan pernikahan yang begitu membahagiakan. Tetuah tidak melarang, karena menurut klan kami, perasaan tidak bisa diatur, jadi berbuatlah dengan kemauan kalian.

Disaat kalangan manusia begitu menentang hal yang dianggap abnormal tersebut, mereka menjalani hari dengan tenang seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Uh, ayolah, sungmin tidak mempunyai satupun keluarga karena ia tidak tahu siapapun anggota keluarganya. Ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan bersama yang lainnya.

**1 years later**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Perang sudah usai, perang diakhiri dengan penghapusan naluri yang berlebihan dari seorang sepertiku. Kau kira melakukannya seperti membalik telapak tangan ha?

Tentu saja tidak, aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku, batinku yang terus meringis karenanya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya. Ia begitu membuatku candu?

Apakah ia baik-baik saja saat ini? Apakah Lord memperlakukannya dengan baik? Apakah aku boleh, apakah aku boleh melihatnya barang sekejap saja?

Ah tidak, jauhkan fikiran burukmu tentang Lord kyu! Ia selalu memperlakukan orang lain baik kau tahu? Ia tidak akan pernah menyiksa orang yang ia jadikan pengorbanan baginya untuk merubah takdir yang sudah digariskan. Bersabarlah kyu, maka Lord akan tersenyum melihatmu.

Perjuanganku begitu buruk, sesering mungkin aku tersandung dan sesering itulah aku merasa dan mencoba menjadi kuat.

...

"Uh bosan.."

Aku bergumam di ruang keluarga saat tisak ada apapun yang kulakukan. Hankyung hyung sibuk di ruangannya sedangkan Joomyuk hyung malah bermesraan dengan henry disini! Menyebalkan!

"Urmh.."

"Ngh.."

Desahan lolos dari dua makhluk menyebalkan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah beraa disini jauh sebelum mereka ada disini. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan? Membuatku jengkel dan iri karena mereka bebas bercumbu dimanapun seakan kastil ini milik mereka!

Ini kastilku! Catat itu!

"Ah..."

"Urmh.."

CUKUP! Kesabaranku sudah habis! Mereka hanya bisa bercumbu, bercumbu dan bercumbu. Menyebalkan!

"YA! HYUNG! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"

Teriakku menggema di telinga mereka. Joomyuk hyung menatapku marah, hey, siapa yang harus marah disini ha!

"Pria kesepian, cepatlah jemput sungmin, kyu.."

Ucapan pelan dari bibir zhoumi gege membuatku membeku seketika. Mataku memanas. Kenapa ia selalu mengingatkanku akan dirinya? Aku selalu mencoba untuk melupakan dirinya, mengapa kau selalu mengingatkanku hyung?

Hankyung hyung keluar dari ruangannya dan memasang coatnya. Menatapku bingung.

"Kenapa melamun kyu? Kau mau ikut?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Menekuk bibirku, melipat wajahku dan menajamkan mataku. Mataku kembali seperti sebelum aku disucikan.

"Ya ya, kendalikan wajahmu eoh.. kau membuatku geli.."

Hankyung hyung mengelus kepalaku pelan, mencoba menenangkanku.

"Hyung jangan tertawa! Aku membencimu!"

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan saat merasa aku tidak merespon hankyung hyung tadi. Ia tersenyum menatapku, semua emosi bercampur disana. Aku tahu, rasa sayang hankyung hyung pada min lebih daripada diriku. Ia begitu menyayangi adik iparnya itu. Sampai ia rela basah-basahan hanya untuk melihat min yang sedang sakit malam itu.

"Entahlah, hanya ingin melihat-lihat, aku merindukannya.."

Kalimat bermakna ambigu itu keluar dari bibir hankyung hyung. Ia begitu teduh, begitu mnyejukkan. Aku tahu, merindukannya ya, ia merindukan min? Dan ia akan ke tempat itu lagi, ke tempat dimana ia mengamatiku dari jauh yang mengintai min, dulu sekali.


	8. Chapter 8

Part: Eight Glass

Pairing: Kyumin/ Super Junior Member

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG 15

Author by Yijung

"Hah.. aku merindukanmu lagi min.."

Aku menghela nafasku pelan saat duduk di halte tempatku pertama kai bertemu dengan min. Aku masih mengingat senyumnya saat itu, menggoyangkan kaki dengan menyandang ranselnya. Menatap jalanan seoul yang tidak berhenti beraktifitas, baik siang ataupun malam.

Pemandangan yang sama tetap terjadi hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Melihat berpasang-pasang kekasih yang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra, membuatku tambah iri dan merindukannya lagi.

"Hah.. membuat iri saja.."

'Bisakah aku hidup tanpamu min..'

Entah helaan nafas yang keberapa kali yang telah kuhembuskan hari ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku pelan. Merutuki nasib burukku yang terjadi.

Aku masih tidak bergeming, tetap duduk disini. Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini. Menunggu entah sampai kapan agar kau datang dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku. Sesak di dadaku saat mengingat kenangan ku bersamanya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Dadaku semakin sakit. Aku menyentuh dada kiriku pelan.

'Ada apa denganku..'

"Hah min.."

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh seperti ini, menangis di tempat umum. Menyedihkan. Aku merasakan jalanan begitu sepi saat ini. Ada apa?

Sebuah pelukan hangat mendekapku dari samping. Hankyung hyung? Ah, dia sudah selesai melihat-lihat kah?

"Kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini eoh? Sejak dia tidak ada, kenapa kau begitu rapuh, pangeran nakal?"

Tangisanku semakin deras mendengar perkataan hankyung hyung. Hankyung hyung semakin mendekapku erat. Aku bisa merasakan berpasang-pasang mata menatap kami. Selalu seperti ini, begitu menyedihkan di mata siapapun.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu menyakitiku hyung.."

Berpuluh-puluh keping ingatan berputar di kepalaku, aku menemukannya di dalam memori itu, memori yang begitu menyakitiku. Memori yang membayangiku setiap saat aku menghela nafasku, memikirkan tentang dirinya.

'Hentikan min..'

'Kita, tidak akan bisa, tidak akan bisa lagi min..'

'Aku ingin melupakanmu min, aku ingin melupakan bahwa kau telah mati min..'

'Dalam diriku..'

...

"Annyeong.."

Sapa seseorang disampingku. Aku masih tetap duduk disini sejak tadi. tidak beranjak satu centi pun. Suara berat menyapa pendengaranku. Suara yang begitu familiar. Suara yang begitu lama tidak kudengar. Siluet tubuh yang sudah lama tidak pernah melindungiku lagi.

Rasanya enggan menggerakkan kepalaku ke arahnya, namun rasa penasaranku habis saat menatap matanya yang ada di sampingku. Aku begitu merindukan makhluk di sampingku ini. Banyak waktu berlalu dan ia tetap bisa bersikap tenang dalam keadaan apapun. Keraguan tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhku.

"Siwon hyung?"

Dua kata lolos dari bibirku. Ia tersenyum pelan, tanda aku salah. Aku selalu tidak bisa menebak dirinya, kecuali dari matanya.

Dari awal aku sudah ragu bahwa ini siwon hyung. Ternyata aku salah, kesalahanku sangat fatal sampa aku tidak bisa menyebut nama maid yang telah menjagaku sebelum perang besar. Mata tajamnya meatapku sendu, aku bisa merasakan kesepian di dalamnya. Selalu seperti ini.

" a.."

Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajahku, membuatku menatapnya jengah, begitu muak. Orang ini selalu membuatku muak. Ia selalu bersembunyi di balik wajahnya, wajah yang selalu menawan walaupun aku pernah melihatnya begitu terluka.

"Rupanya kau selalu tak bisa menebak diriku, my prince.."

Ia tertawa pelan, tertawa yang selalu mengejekku. Namun, saat ini suaranya terdengar begitu kosong. Aku bisa merasakannya, lagi.

"Hentikan Andrew.. beruntung aku tidak menyeretmu pada tetuah.."

Ia selalu menampakkan senyum tidak bersalahnya padaku, menutupi segala kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar And yang kukenal.

Semenjak perang, ia berbalik dan membangkang pada keputusan, walaupun ia bersedia. Ia hanya bersedia separuh jiwanya dibersihkan. Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasan And, maid paling setia dalam hidupku berlaku seperti itu.

Tidak seperti yang lainnya, menundukkan kepala pada tetuah termasuk diriku, ia begitu menatap mata tetuah saat itu. Ia begitu keras, didikan strich dari klan keluarganyalah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"My Prince.."

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pelan ke telingaku. Ia selalu suka berbicara sedekat ini denganku. Dengan suaranya yang selalu memabukkan setiap korbannya ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Cepat katakan Andrew!"

Bentakku sambil tetap menatap jalanan yang seakan selalu bereinkarnasi dengan kesibukan tersendiri. Entah berapa kendaraan dan manusia yang lalu lalang di depanku, aku tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi, ilmuku buyar hanya karena kehidupan manusia yang monoton seperti ini, lucu sekali.

Aku tahu, sangat tahu, sangat mengenal gelagatnya yang seperti ini. Jika ia seperti ini, pertanda bahwa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius, menyangkut diriku, Prince-nya. Ku menghela nafas pelan menghadapi sikapya yang selalu penuh dengan manner keluarganya.

"Hentikanlah bersedih, karena Lord akan mengembalikannya padamu.."

Bisiknya, tidak dapat dipercayai. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai perkataannya. Ia begitu tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku menatap jengah ke depan, perlahan menghitung kembali kendaraan dan manusia yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku. Dia selalu bisa membacaku, sekuat apapun aku menahan fikiranku.

"Sejak kau lahir sampai sekarang aku selalu menjagamu, menjadi maid mu, jadi aku tahu perasaanmu My Prince.."

Ia melanjutkan perkataannya, menjauhkan bibirnya dari telingaku pertanda bahwa ia telah selesai bicara padaku. Tatapannya juga ikut nyalang ke depan. Tersenyum pada sekumpulan manusia yang menatapnya lapar, korban selanjutnya.

Ia juga menghela nafas pelan. Aku tidak pernah mendengar dirinya menghela nafas seperti itu, bagaikan tidak ada kehidupan yang berarti lagi padanya. Benar-benar bukan seperti Andrew, maidku.

"Tapi And.."

Aku memanggil nama kecilnya menggerakkan kepalaku ke arahnya lagi. Namun sesaat sebelum aku menangkap bayangannya dengan mataku dia menghilang. Menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan and.."

Entah nafas keberapa yang sudah kuhela saat ini, min benar-benar membuatku susah menjalani kehidupanku. Ingin kembali seperti saat min belm ada, rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia sudah mempengaruhiku begitu banyak.

Tidak! Min sudah tidak ada! Jangan fikirkan lagi!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras, menolak semuanya. Ada apa ini? Fikiran dan tubuhku bergerak tidak sejalan? Oh min, apa benar kau akan kembali?

Aku berharap begitu banyak, berharap Lord berhenti mengujiku. Berharap min akan berdiri dengan senyum yang mengembang di seberang jalan. Dengan setelan formalnya, setelan formal dariku.

Andai saja?

Kembali aku mengharapkan bayangan min ada di seberang jalan, melirik jam tangan yang selalu tersampir di tangan kirinya. Senyuman kecil menggerakkan bibirku membayangkannya, membayangkan wajah paniknya saat takut terlambat, terlambat akan pertemuannya denganku.

Pertemuan formal, dengan manner dan kesan feodal yang lekat. Mata indahnya terlihat begitu cemas di seberang jalan sana, memutar cincin yang terpasang erat di jari manis tangan kirinya, seakan cincin itu memberikan kekuatan padanya.

Namun itu hanyalah harapan, harapan yang menggelikan. Harapan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam kehidupanmu Cho Kyuhyun!

Berhentilah menghayal dan langkahkan kakimu kembali ke kastil. Aku tidak dapat menuruti kehendak otakku. Atu tetap disini menatap sedih ke depan. Dan air mata itu turun kembali.

Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas darimu min? Kenapa kau begitu suka mengujiku?

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Part: Nineth Glass

Pairing: Kyumin/ Super Junior Member

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG 15

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Pertemuan kembali Kyuhyun dengan cinta sejatinya, Sungmin

Author by Yijung

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, ketiduran? Ahni, hanya mencoba melupakannya walaupun kebiasaan manusianya sedikit-demi sedikit semakin mengental dalam diriku.

"OH LORD!"

Aku menegakkan tubuhku tiba-tiba, mengucek mataku, antara sadar atau tidak, harapanku, harapanku terkabul. Lord, jangan mengujiku lagi!

Ia berdiri dengan senyum yang mengembang di seberang jalan. Dengan setelan formalnya, setelan formal dariku. Ia melirik jam tangan yang selalu tersampir di tangan kirinya. Wajah paniknya saat takut terlambat, tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Pertemuan formal, dengan manner dan kesan feodal yang lekat. Mata indahnya terlihat begitu cemas di seberang jalan sana, memutar cincin yang terpasang erat di jari manis tangan kirinya, seakan cincin itu memberikan kekuatan padanya.

Ia menyeberang jalan, menuju ke arahku, dengan wajah yang tetap panik dan nafas yang seakan mau habis. Nafas yang memburu, hampir menerpa wajahku karena ia merunduk tepat di depanku.

"Apa.. apa aku terlambat?"

Mwoya! Aku bermimpi disini, bangun pangeran! Bangun! Menepuk-nepuk pipiku, sampai kulit pucatku berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Hei kyu, ada apa denganmu eoh? Beberapa saat aku pergi kau menjadi gila eoh?"

Berdiri, menatap heran padaku. Ia heran, aku lebih heran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini. Beberapa saat? Hell no, apa dia benar-benar tahu waktu saat bersama Lord?

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sehari hm?"

Mwo! Sehari? Berbulan-bulan min! Berbulan-bulan, sampai aku mau melupakanmu! Kenapa kau bilang.. hanya sehari? Sehari?

Aku tidak berhenti menatap wajahnya, nafasnya sudah mulai agak tenang, berusaha membawaku ikut sadar.

'Benar-benar gila..'

"Ini benar-benar kau min?"

Tanyaku pelan, aku masih menatapnya heran. Apa ini benar-benar dirinya? Menyangkut hal ini sangatlah tidak mungkin terjadi.

**End of Flashback**

"Annyeong.."

Sapa seseorang dari sisi jendela, suara itu? Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi. Memberi kabar baik? Kabar buruk? Dan pergi lagi meninggalkanku?

"Hei, hilangkan fikiran burukmu padaku, pangeran.. apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Ia berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat jendela, enggan mendekat padaku, tidak ingin mengganggu privacy-ku dengan min. Ia melirikku dengan ekor matanya pelan. Mata itu, mata butlerku.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan Andrew!"

Aku ingin berteriak padanya, sungguh, tapi aku masih tidak mau meninggalkan manusia setengah vampire yang ada di pangkuanku, menggeliat pelan merasakan hal berbeda di tubuhku.

"Wah wah.. masih kelinci yang sama pangeran?"

"And, kau membuatku geram.."

Bisikku padanya pelan. Ia masih setianya berdiri dengan segala kesan feodalnya bersandar di dinding. Aku menatap manik matanya pelan. Tak ada ambisi dan emosi seperti biasa, benar-benar Andrew.

"Sebenarya, aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun.. aku hanya ingin kembali ke sisimu, pangeran.. apa kau bersedia menerimaku kembali?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Ekspresi ini, ekspresi yang sama saat ia mengetahui bahwa Won adalah saudara kembarnya, benar-benar meyedihkan.

"Hey, kau ini benar-benar menyedihkan.. sejak kapan kau meninggalkanku? Kau hanya 'berlibur' kan?"

Tanyaku sarkastik padanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya pelan dan tertawa ringan, memperlihatkan kedua taringnya yang selalu setia padanya, cerah.

"Kamarmu tetap sama, bahkan tak ada yang menyentuhnya sejak 'lama'.."

Lanjutku lagi, ia beranjak pelan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu, melirikku sebentar.

"Terima kasih pangeran.."

Krr, ia benar-benar tak bisa aku tebak, dalam jangka waktu kurang dari satu jam, ekspresi apa itu? Benar-benar iblis.

"Ah, satu lagi, And.. kenapa kau tidak pernah mengganti bajumu? Terkesan sangat erhm.."

"Aku tidak butuh mandi pangeran.."

Ia berbalik sejenak merespon perkataanku. Benar-benar Andrew.

"Setidaknya ganti bajumu 'Siwon Hyung yang lain'!"

Seruku, sudah sejak lama aku tidak melihat bagian And yang lain itu. Entahlah, dalam sosoknya benar-benar tidak ada yang sama seperti And, jauh berbeda dan sangat berkebalikan.

...

"Erhm.."

Geraman keluar dari mulutnya saat aku memeluknya erat. Kesal, namun Min tetap membiarkan perlakuanku yang menempel pada tubuh tertelungkupnya sekarang. Bergerak sedikit dan aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Kyu.."

Gumamnya pelan, aku tahu dia belum bangun, sepenuhnya belum bangun. Ia hanya mengigau seperti biasanya.

"Hm?"

Aku tahu jawabanku sudah pasti tidak akan dibalas, karena memang selalu seperti itu. Ia akan memanggilku dalam tidurnya dan hanya itu. Hanya itu, entah apa yang diimpikannya. Nafasnya memburu cepat dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas.

"Argh.."

Aku memeluknya lebih erat. Aku sudah tahu akan begini. Selalu seperti ini saat hari 'itu' datang. Ia semakin terpekik ingin bebas saat aku memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Ergh.. lepaskan aku.."

"Aku.."

"Haus Kyu.."

Sempat aku lengah dan ia berhasil melepas pelukanku. Membalik tubuhnya dan hampir menindihku. Aku menatapnya diam, benar-benar panas eoh? Membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan mengusap pelipisnya yang penuh dengan keringat. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Baiklah, jangan tergesa-gesa.."

Mengusap punggungnya pelan, mendekatkan tubuhnya agar semakin erat padaku. Mencakar punggungnya dalam saat merasakan taringnya mulai mencari jalan untuk menghisap darahku. Kembali mencakar punggungnya saat ia menghisap darahku lebih dalam lagi. Kemeja bagian punggungnya sudah robek entah sejak kapan, dan tanganku sudah berlumuran darahnya.

Perlahan ia terdiam dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Panasnya sudah menurun, taringnya sudah tidak kurasakan. Membawa tubuhnya berbaring agar ia tenang, melepas bajunya yang bagian belakangnya sudah hancur karena perbuatanku.

'Uugh, sepertinya aku akan kena omel dia..'

Mengerang pelan saat mengelus leherku, aku perkirakan dua hari baru kembali menutup. Beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

Ia sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur saat aku selesai mandi, sudah tenangkah?

"Lehermu kenapa Kyu?"

Benar-benar Min, tidak sadar saat ia menghisap sebagian darahku. Ia tertawa pelan saat melihat aku mendengus pelan dan beranjak ke wardrobe untuk mengambil pakaian. Memakai celanaku cepat dan duduk di sebelahnya, mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Hanya digigit seseorang yang baru saja kucium.."

Ucapku sambil mengeringkan rambutku dan membawa kepalaku ke atas pahanya. Memeluk pinggangnya erat, mencium perutnya, menggelitik. Mengelus punggungnya yang penuh dengan cakaranku seperti biasa usai ia meghisap darahku.

Ia mengerang menahan sakit saat aku melakukannya, seperti biasa. Terduduk, aku beranjak ke belakang tubuhnya dan menjilat bekas cakaranku sendiri disana. Menggigitnya pelan, menyesap darahku dan Min yang sudah tercampur sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Agh.. Kau membuatku tegang Kyu.."

...

**Ryeowook's POV**

Aku masih menyibukkan diri dengan dasi yang akan kupakai untuk jadwal hari ini dan mengacuhkan Yesung hyung yang menjejerkan satu persatu jadwalku hari ini. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku tidak akan mengikuti dunia Sungmin hyung. Aku kurang tidur, badanku tambah kurus dan karena jadwal yang terlampau padat, aku kelelahan dan lingkaran mata menghinggapi bagian bawah mataku.

"...lah jadwal hari ini Wook.."

Aku merasakan tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasiku di belakang karena aku sedang menghadap cermin. Meliriknya sejenak dan masih menyibukkan diri dengan dasi yang tidak rapi sejak tadi.

"Iya hyung.. issh! Ada apa dengan dasi ini! Aku tidak mau pakai dasi!"

Membanting dasi itu di atas sofa dan merapikan kerahku. Aku merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang, menundukkan tubuhku, tanpa melihat pun aku tahu.

"Kau kenapa? Kelelahan? Aku bisa menjadwalkan liburanmu dalam waktu dekat kalau kau mau.."

Memasangkan dasiku dari belakang dan masih memelukku erat, semakin erat kurasa. Mencoba menyamankan diri dalam waktu yang mepet, karena jadwal yang selalu penuh akhir-akhir ini.

"Hm, mungkin sehari cukup hyung.."

"Baiklah.."

Ia mengecup leherku pelan. Secara tidak sengaja aku bergidik karena merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya.

Desahan kekecewaan lolos begitu saja saat Yesung hyung melepaskan kecupannya. Ia terkekeh pelan dan kembali memelukku dari belakang. Membawa jemariku dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Kajja.."

.

.

.

P.S : Annyeonghaseyo, Jungyi-imnida *bow*. Mohon dukungannya untuk fanfiction pertama yang kupublish ini *bow*. Hm, yang mau bertanya? Lihat contact person di biography-ku ya. Gamsahamnida *bow*

.

.

.

Hm, Mind to Review? *bow*


	10. Chapter 10

Part: Tenth Glass

Pairing: Kyumin

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG 15

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Pertemuan kembali Kyuhyun dengan cinta sejatinya, Sungmin. Kembalinya butler Kyuhyun, Andrew Choi

Author by Yijung

**Andrew's Room**

**Andrew's POV**

Apa pangeran menyadarinya? Apa pangeran juga merasakannya? Hari 'itu' akan kembali dan aku tidak sanggup melihatnya kembali rapuh. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama, kecuali jika Lord mengizinkan klan pangeran menjadi.. Ah, tidak! Hentikan Andrew! Jangan berfikiran seperti itu! Nanti akan terjadi!

Hentikan bodoh!

Membaringkan tubuhku, benar-benar tak bisa tenang. Ayolah, aku datang kesini tidak mungkin tak ada tujuan kan? Pangeran pasti akan menyadarinya dan cepat ataupun lambat dia akan mengajakku berbicara.

Menatap langit-langit kamarku yang tidak berubah sedikitpun. Benar-benar tak bisa tenang saat ini. Mencoba memejamkan mata walaupun selamanya aku tidak tidur, tidak akan pernah, pembersihan tubuhku hanya setengah, ingat?

CKLEKK

"Eh?"

Seruan kaget datang dari seseorang yang membuka pintu. Suara yang penuh dengan keterkejutan dan seruan yang terdengar senang. Aku menyadarinya, untuk apa dia juga kesini? Kemeja putih yang selalu dipakainya, tak berubah dari dulu. Berkebalikan denganku yang selalu memakai kemeja hitam.

"Andrew Choi, buka matamu.. kau tidak tidur kan?"

Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatapku, aku tahu walaupun aku tak melihatnya. Kerinduan terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sama denganku.

Mata yang sama dan berbeda warna itu bertemu. Emosi banyak tergambar disana. Aku hanya diam, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan dirinya selanjutnya. Menatap matanya, mencium baunya membuatku begitu muak.

"Won, lepaskan! Kau membuatku ingin menghisap darahmu!"

Sejenak sebelum aku berkata seperti itu, dia menerjangku, menindihku dan memelukku erat. Menyusupkan kepalanya ke leherku dan secara tidak langsung mendekatkan lehernya ke taringku yang tak pernah tersembunyi.

Hal yang alamiah kan, sudah aku sebutkan bahwa aku sedang ingin minum darah yang begitu kurindukan. Dan sekarang ada seseorang yang secara tidak langsung menyerahkan dirinya padaku, saudara kembarku, Siwon Choi.

"Biarkan saja! Aku merindukanmu! Sangat!"

Semakin menindihku dan memelukku erat lagi. Uurgh, baunya membuatku pusing, akalku perlahan menghilang meskipun aku memiliki control yang baik.

Ayolah, jangan samakan aku dengan binatang yang makan darah saudaranya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa, tidak mampu untuk membuat saudaraku sakit. Dan itu, begitu menjijikkan.

"Won, baumu membuatku pusing!"

Sentakku pada bahunya dan membuat keadaan berbalik. Aku menatapnya tajam seperti biasa kulakukan, seperti sebelum kejadian 'itu'. Raut sedih jelas tergambar pada matanya, ia ingin meggapaiku tapi tak bisa. Sama sepertiku.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

Ia menolak untuk menatapku lagi, memalingkan wajahnya tak sanggup untuk menatapku lagi. Benar-benar merindukanku ya? Aku juga Won.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Won, tapi jangan membuatku ingin melakukannya!"

Duduk membelakanginya yang menatap punggungku sedih. Ia menangis dalam diam dan aku tak akan berbalik, tak akan melihat ke belakang karena hal itu menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau tak mau memelukku, sebentar saja.."

"Baiklah.."

...

"Jadi, untuk apa kau kesini?"

Tanyaku padanya saat selesai mandi. Ia memaksaku mandi dan menukar bajuku dengan kemeja biru muda. Errh, warna terang yang tidak kusukai. Dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padanya, membuatku selalu dikira adalah dirinya oleh orang lain.

"Kau tahu jawabannya kan? Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

Ia berkata sinis. Hey hey, sejak kapan ia belajar menggunakan kata-kata sepeti itu? Siwon Choi yang kukenal adalah orang yang gentle dan tidak berkata ketus seperti itu tadi. Aku menatapnya bingung dari cermin. Ia sedang kesal?

"Baiklah.."

Tak mau mencari masalah dengannya, aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Siwon yang sedang kesal itu menyakitkan, dulu. Entah sekarang akan bagaimana setelah pembersihan itu.

"Won.."

Panggilku lembut. Ia melirikku kesal. Membalikkan tubuhku, berjalan ke arahnya dan bersandar di meja hadapannya, membuatnya yang sedang duduk mendongak menatapku, kesal. Ia bilang merindukanku dan sekarang kesal eh?

"Adik manis Siwon Choi-ku tidak berkata ketus kau tahu.."

Mengelus kepalanya pela, menyampaikan bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya diam. Selalu seperti ini.

"Kau tahu Won.."

Tidak, aku tak mau memeluknya sebelum aku kehilangan kontrol padanya, aku tak mau membuatnya sakit lagi.

"Hidup tanpa adik manisku itu menyakitkan.."

Mengelus kepalaya lagi, tubuhnya bergetar, menahan tangis. Saat-saat aku meninggalkannya sangat sulitkah? Adik kecilku mencoba untuk menjadi kuat.

"Tak ada yang memaksaku memakai pakaian berwarna cerah.."

Ia mencengkram ujung kursi lebih kuat lagi, menahan tangisnya, lagi. Aku menatap tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Tak ada yang akan menerangi hari gelapku.."

Merapikan helaian rambutnya yang berantakan karena terlalu bersemangat tadi. Tubuh yang perlahan kembali normal, sudah bisa menenangkan diri eh?

"Tak ada yang menghentikanku untuk selalu minum darah.."

Memainkan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Jauh berbeda saat aku pergi meninggalkannya. Tersenyum keil walaupun ia tidak tahu.

"Tak ada yang menyelamatkan calon korbanku.."

Menatapnya miris, aku sangat ingin memeluknya. Memeluk tubuhnya, merindukannya. Tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Tapi aku tak sanggup melihatnya sakit.

"Dan aku membencinya kau tahu, sekaligus merindukannya.."

Hening seperti biasa, aku mencoba mencari kegiatan lain dengan cara menatap keluar jendela. Menatap halaman kastil yang sama sebelum aku meninggalkanya.

"Kau menyedihkan.."

Setelah beberapa lama, ia berbicara. Aku dan saudaraku tahu, penghalang begitu tingi antara aku dengannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sempat memakai pakaianmu selama 1 bulan, tanpa mandi sepertimu.."

Sebegitunyakah? Sangat merindukanku? Tak mau melepaskanku? Lepaskan aku dari kerinduanmu Won, sekarang sudah kan. Tapi, aku rasa itu tidak cukup ya?

"Mencoba menghisap darah sebanyak-banyaknya.."

Benarkah? Aku tak pernah melihatnya, mungkin sesekali aku akan melihat ke masa lalunya? Dan ia akan marah padaku, menyenangkan.

"Dan aku tidak bisa.."

**Kyuhyun's Room**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Mereka sudah bertemukah? Apa mereka bertengkar? Kedatangan mereka berdua sepertinya untuk hal yang penting. Sungmin? Dia tertidur kembali, kelelahan sepertinya.

Rasanya aku tidak yakin Andrew kembali hanya untuk hal sepele seperti yang dikatakannya. Pasti hal yang penting, apa hal itu akan terjadi lagi?

Apa aku akan terpisah lagi dengan Min? Apa aku.. lupakan! Jangan memikirkan hal yang buruk Kyuhyun!

Fikiranmu begitu buruk! Itulh yang menyebabkan kau selalu sengsara! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan fikirkan hal jelek seperti itu.

"Kyu.."

Ia mengigau seperti biasa. Jangan mengigau lagi Min. Aku menatapnya tersenyum, ia bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Aku menatapnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Apa? Apa benar? Apa benar hal itu akan terjadi lagi? Apa aku akan terpisah lagi dengan Min? Jangan! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya lagi! Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau! Mungkin, setelah ini, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi lagi, aku akan menghancurkan diriku sendiri saja dan tak ada yang akan tersiksa. Tak akan ada yang merasa sedih lagi.

Aku akan mengembalikan mereka lagi secara alamiah. Tak akan ada yang terpisah dengan saudaranya. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengkhawatirkanku karena aku semakin mengurus. Tak akan ada lagi Lord yang mengujiku, tak akan ada lagi Hankyug hyung yang memelukku erat. Dan semuanya bersih.

.

.

.

P.S : Ne, annyeonghaseyo! Jungyi-imnida *bow*. Banggapseumnida! Mohon dukungannya untuk ff pertama yang kupublish ini ya. Hm, buat yang mau tanya-tanya? Liat bio ajha ya, disitu ada contact person-nya.

Mengenai update, sepertinya 2 bulan ke depan aku g' publish tu karena libur panjang. Tapi, liat ajha ntar, kalo' aku sempet (kusempet-sempetin deh) ku lanjutin sampe tamat, sekedar bocoran *lirik Rara eonnie*, fict-nya END sekitar nomor 14 #TABOK.

Gamsahamnida! Annyeong!

.

.

Hm, Mind to Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Part: Eleventh Glass

Pairing: Kyumin

Genre: Romance/ Mystery

Rate: PG 15

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Pertemuan kembali Kyuhyun dengan cinta sejatinya, Sungmin. Kembalinya butler Kyuhyun, Andrew Choi. Bertemunya kembali Andrew Choi dengan saudara kembar yang tak bisa ia gapai, Siwon Choi. Takdir kembali berputar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kyuhyun? Kembali? Menghancurkan diri? Usaha Hankyung, Hyung Kyuhyun untuk melindungi adik kesayangannya.

Author by Yijung

**Perpustakaan**

**Hankyung's POV**

Kyu, aku tahu kau akan melakukannya. Kau sudah tidak sanggup kan? Aku percaya, segala sesuatu yang kau putuskan akan baik bagi dirimu dan membuatmu bahagia bersama Min.

Melirik agenda, hari 'itu' akan datang sebentar lagi. Dan aku tahu, kau memutuskan untuk menghancurkan dirimu. Sungmin? Aku tak bisa melihatnya, juga tak bisa masuk dalam fikirannya. Sama sepertimu, aku tak bisa membacanya sedikitpun.

Penjagaan dirinya begitu kuat, ia mengontrol dirinya begitu kuat seperti vampire asli. Sekilas, mungkin ia memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi vampire.

Andrew kembali, Siwon juga kembali, apa kau tak curiga sedikitpun? Apa kau tak merasakan hari itu? Apa kau tak takut? Ah, adik kesayanganku sudah tumbuh dewasa rupanya, memutuskan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

Aku melirik Kibum yang datang bersama Siwon tadi. Ia diam membaca salah satu buku yang diambilnya di rak. Sepertinya aku kenal buku itu. Buku itu, buku takdir pangeran. Ah, tak apa, takdir memang selalu berputar.

Kibum cukup pintar, dan cukup cerdas untuk menghitung. Ia menatap buku itu bingung, seperti sudah sampai halaman itu ya? Mengerutkan keningnya, ia menatapku ragu.

"Hyung.."

Ia memanggiku yang sedang menyesap coffee milk-ku pelan. Terlihat keraguan di wajahnya.

"Hari 'itu'.."

Aku tersenyum pelan memberikan jawaban pada Kibum. Wajahnya mengeras, mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Beberapa hari kedepan akan terjadi.

...

**Kyuhyun's Room**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Suara itu, Lord memanggilku kah? Aku, aku harus berani mengatakannya pada Lord. Aku harus memutuskan hal terbaik untuk mereka.

"Iya Lord?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanda menghormatinya. Ia menatapku, emosi berkecamuk dalam tubuhku. Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Atau tidak?

"Apa yang kau pilih?"

Pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Benar, perkiraanku benar, Lord akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku.."

Aku ragu, benar-benar bimbang apa yang harus kuputuskan. Lord memanggilku sekarang dan aku harus mengatakan apa keputusanku padanya.

"Katakan Kyu, apa yang kau putuskan.."

Ia mendesakku, Lord pasti sudah tahu apa yang kuputuskan. Ia hanya ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari mulutku. Ia ingin melihatku memutuskan.

"Lord, aku.."

Aku tak berani menatapnya seperti saat aku marah padanya. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melawannya, ia yang merawatku sejak dulu. Ia yang selalu mendidikku dari jauh, memberikan yang terbaik untukku walaupun aku selalu membangkang padanya.

"Jangan ragu Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Aku memilih.."

...

"Kyu? Kyu?"

Guncangan hebat pada bahuku membangunkanku. Selalu, Lord mendatangiku saat aku tidur. Bukan, itu bukan mimpi, itu kenyataan. Lord benar-benar ingin mendengar keputusanku dan ia telah mendengarnya.

"Errghh? Apa Min?"

Aku memegangi kepalaku perlahan. Saat Lord menghampiriku, kepalaku akan sedikit sakit. Pengaruh bertemu dengannya mungkin?

"Hey, kau bergetar begitu banyak.."

Apa? Aku bergetar dalam tidurku? Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan aku sangat jarang tidur. Lord memang memiliki banyak cara untuk menemuiku.

"Benarkah?"

Seakan tak percaya, aku memastikannya pada Min. Ia menatapku bingung. Bingung dengan pertanyaanku dan fikirannya sendiri. Ia diam menatapku.

"Kyu, apa yang kau putuskan?"

Setelah hening beberapa saat, ia bertanya padaku. Ia tau hal itu. Aku menyayanginya, aku akan mendengar apa yang dipilihnya.

"Kau? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Menatapnya lembut dan merapikan helaian rambut di pelipisnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku ragu untuk mengatakannya.."

Perasaan yang sama denganku, ia juga ragu untuk memastikannya. Aku bisa menduga jawaban apa yang dikatakannya meskipun aku tak dapat membacanya.

"Katakan Min, aku akan mengikuti keputusanmu.."

"Aku memilih.."

...

"Pangeran, aku akan melayanimu sebisaku.."

Siwon hyung menemuiku dan berkata seformal itu. Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak memanggilku pangeran. Tapi, kenapa sekarang?

"Apapun keputusanmu aku mempercayaimu.."

Ia tersenyum pelan, Siwon Hyung yang biasanya kulihat tenang, wajahnya menimbang hal yang sangat berat. Meskipun ia tersenyum, aku tahu hal itu.

"Tetapi.."

"Lebih baik aku yang menggantikanmu.."

Apa? Ia berencana untuk menggantikanku? Tidak! Aku tidak mau melihatnya menderita lagi! Aku tak mau membuatnya menderita, menderita terpisah dengan And.

"Hyung, kau labil Hyung.."

"Aku.."

Badannya bergetar, menahan sesuatu. Hyung, kau begitu baik untuk megorbankan dirimu untukku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Akan memutuskan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua.."

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini.."

...

"Pangeran.."

"Aku mendukung semua keputusanmu.."

Andrew, yang biasanya selalu menggodaku. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan berkata seserius ini. Ia tahu, dan aku tahu. Ia tenang tetapi kalut. Ia tidak mau melihatku terluka. Aku jauh lebih ingin ia bahagia, biarkan aku sekali ini saja And.

"And, terima kasih.."

...

**Yesung's Apartment**

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku sudah memutuskan semuanya. Kyu, memiliki keputusan yang sama denganku. Aku ingin semua yang terbaik untuk orang yang ada di dekatku. Adikku, aku harus berpamitan dengannya. Kalau Lord menginginkan, aku akan kembali padanya.

"Ryeowook-ah.."

"Hyung akan pergi jauh.."

Ia gelisah seperti biasanya saat berhadapan denganku. Ia ingin menangis hanya dengan mendengar kalimat itu. Adikku harus belajar tidak cengeng ya?

"Kemana hyung? Apa lama? Aku mau berlibur hyung, apa aku bisa ikut?"

Ia bicara dengan nada bergetar. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menangis pelan. Yesung Hyung yang diam sedari tadi mengelus pundaknya pelan, menenangkannya. Aku yakin, Yesung Hyung bisa menjaganya.

"Iya wook-ah.. sepertinya akan lama.. hm, sepertinya kau tak bisa ikut.."

Aku tersenyum pelan, memberikan akting terbaik untuknya walaupun rasanya ingin mati menahan air mataku.

"Baiklah.. tapi hyung, kau akan kembali kan?"

"Tentu saja.."

Aku tersenyum gembira dan bersedih di hatiku. Melihatnya bahagia lebih baik. Kalau aku pergi, ingatannya pasti akan dihapuskan.

"Hyung menyayangimu, sangat , lanjutkan cita-cita hyung ya, sepertinya hyung akan berhenti.."

"Tapi hyung? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah wook-ah.. hyung juga tidak tahu kenapa hyung bisa menghentikan impian hyung.."

Ia semakin bergetar. Ia tahu, aku sangat ingin mewujudkan cita-citaku. Namun, aku tahu, keinginannya lebih esar daripada diriku.

"Kapan hyung akan pergi? Aku antar ya?"

"Tidak usah wook-ah.."

Aku tersenyum lagi, memberikan senyum terbaikku untuk pertemuan terakhirku dengannya, sebelum ia benar-benar melupakannya.

"Baiklah hyung.. beri aku kabar ya.."

"Iya, semoga berhasil ya.."

"Iya hyung.."

...

**Perpustakaan**

**Kibum's POV**

Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Semuanya pasti sudah tahu hari 'itu' akan dekat. Hankyung Hyung hanya ingin meyampaikannya.

"Bummie, kita bisa mengubah jalan kan?"

Won menatapku gelisah, aku tak bisa menjawab hal itu karena takdir sudah digariskan Lord dan kita tak dapat melawannya.

"Won.. tapi"

Aku menatapnya ragu, terdiam. Sebelum Hankyung Hyung bertanya pada Kyu, memastikan jawaban yang dipilih pangeran.

"Kyu, kau tahu.. hari 'itu' sebentar lagi akan datang.."

"Aku tahu Hyung.."

Pangeran menatapnya sendu. Hening, akhir-akhir ini keadaan kastil ini selalu hening. Aku hanya bisa menjadi saksi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Takdir sudah di gariskan, dan kita tak dapat dengan mudah membelokkannya.

"Apa yang kau putuskan?"

"Aku.."

Pangeran terlihat ragu. Mengambil keputusan yang terbaik itu memang sulit. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kyu, kau ragu? Katakan saja.."

"Aku memilih.."

.

.

.

P.S : Ne, annyeonghaseyo! Jungyi-imnida *bow*. Banggapseumnida! Mohon dukungannya untuk ff pertama yang kupublish ini ya. Hm, buat yang mau tanya-tanya? Liat bio ajha ya, disitu ada contact person-nya.

Hm, fict-nya END sekitar nomor 14 #TABOK.

Gamsahamnida! Annyeong!

.

.

.

Hm, Mind to Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Part: Twelfth Glass

Pairing: Kyumin

Genre: Romance/ Mystery

Rate: PG 15

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Pertemuan kembali Kyuhyun dengan cinta sejatinya, Sungmin. Kembalinya butler Kyuhyun, Andrew Choi. Usaha Hankyung dan kembar Choi. Takdir kembali berputar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kyuhyun? Kembali? Menghancurkan diri?

Author by Yijung

"Kau memilih apa Kyu?"

"Aku memilih untuk menghancurkan diriku.."

Setelah beberapa hawa dingin menyapu ruangan ini, aku menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung Hyung. Aku pasrah apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Hankyung Hyung terhadap keputusanku. Tapi Hankyung Hyung hanya menghela nafas dan tertunduk, memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"Apa? Tidak pangeran! Lebih baik aku yang meninggalkanmu daripada kau menghancurkan dirimu pangeran!"

"Choi Siwon!"

Sekali dalam seumur hidupku, aku membentak Siwon Hyung. Aku tak pernah sekalipun membentaknya selama ini. Dan inilah, kali pertamaku aku membentak dirinya, marah. Aku kesal dan juga sedih. Aku melakukan semua untuk dirinya, tapi dia mau mengorbankan dirinya untukku?

TIDAK!

Cukup satu kali, cukup satu kali Siwon Hyung mengorbankan persaudaraannya dengan And. Aku tak mau hal yang lebih sakit lagi menerpanya. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya seperti mayat hidup lagi. Tidak akan, tidak akan pernah lagi.

And diam, Kibum diam dan Hankyung Hyung juga diam. Siwon Hyung menatapku marah, kesal, sedih dan kecewa berkumpul jadi satu. Hyung, mengertilah keadaanku yang tersiksa karena beban selama ini hyung.

Kibum, aku bisa merasakan dia memikirkan sesuatu. Buku di pegangannya, ah aku kenal buku itu. Buku jalan takdirku, buku itu yang ia baca. Ia sepertinya agak sedikit bingung dan mencoba memahami isi buku yang ditulis tetuah itu. Buku itu sudah lama dan aku tak pernah tertarik pada buku itu, aku sudah tahu jauh sebelum membacanya.

Aku masih mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Keputusanku sudah bulat dan tak ada satu pun yang berhak melarangku melakukannya. Lord telah menyetujui ku dan percaya pada keputusanku. Lord menyerahkan semuanya padaku.

"Hyung, mengertilah diriku hyung.."

"Aku melakukannya untuk semuanya.."

Dingin, kastil ini kembali dingin untuk beberapa lama. Saat-saat itu kembali lagi. Takdirku sudah digariskan. Dan aku tahu semua itu, aku tahu takdirku dari kecil. Aku tahu, Min akan meninggalkanku dan kembali padaku. Aku tahu aku akan mengikuti keputusan Min. Aku tahu And akan kembali. Aku juga tahu mereka begitu tersiksa, terpisah karena tembok yang sangat tinggi. Semua hal aku tahu karena Lord telah mengatakannya padaku sejak awal. Bahkan sebelum Hankyung Hyung tahu, aku sudah tahu lebih dulu.

Aku tahu mereka rela mengabdikan diri mereka untukku, tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang aku sayangi menderita. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka begitu bersedih karena diriku, diriku yang seperti ini.

Tapi aku menampiknya! Aku menghindarinya! Aku tidak mau melihatnya!

Aku menutup mataku, menutup telingaku. Aku tak mau melihat semua kepedihan yang mereka derita karena hal itu begitu menyakitkan bagiku. Aku menutup telingaku dari tangisan mereka setiap malam, dan juga ia yang merindukan saudara kembarnya. Aku tak mau mendengar isakan Siwon Hyung yang selalu mencurahkan perasaannya pada Kibum. Aku tidak mau, karena itu begitu menyakitkan, begitu menyiksa.

Ini saat yang tepat, saat yang tepat diberikan Lord padaku untuk memutuskan jalan takdir mereka semua. Semua bergantung padaku, tapi mereka tak tahu. Tak tahu aku bersedih melihat mereka mengorbankan diri mereka hanya untuk seorang yang buruk sepertiku.

"Tapi pangeran.."

Siwon Hyung kembali mencoba berusaha mempengaruhiku untuk mengubah keputusan akhirku. Ia menatapku memelas, aku tak mau melihatnya bersedih lagi. Lord, izinkan aku untuk melakukannya, aku mohon.

Susah, sangat susah meyakinkan Siwon Hyung, ia begitu keras hati. Tak mau melepaskan diriku. Aku ingin kau bahagia bersama keluargamu hyung, tapi kenapa kau menolaknya?

"Aku mohon pangeran.."

Siwon hyung memohon dan memohon. Memintaku untuk mengubah keputusanku. Hyung, aku begitu menyayangimu, kenapa kau terlalu keras seperti ini hyung?

"Tidak hyung!"

Tidak terhitung dan aku tak mau menghitung berapa kali aku merasa kesal dengan kekerasan hati Siwon Hyung. Semua terkecuali Siwon Hyung diam sejak Hankyung Hyung berbicara. Mereka sadar jika aku telah memutuskan maka aku tak akan pernah mengubahnya.

"Hentikan hyung! Kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini!"

Siwon Hyung menangis, memohon, bahkan berlutut padaku untuk mengubah keputusanku. Kau tahu hyung? aku sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku mohon hyung, hentikan!

"Semua akan kembali seperti semula hyung!"

Siwon hyung memohon, seperti tak ada hari esok. Aku melirik mereka satu persatu. Memberikan simpati padaku. Mereka juga tak dapat berbuat apa-apa atas kekerasan hati Siwon Hyung. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana Siwon Hyung.

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa melawan takdir hyung!"

Berbeda dengan And, And bisa menerima keputusanku dengan bulat. Tanpa berkata apapun, mengatakan bahwa ia mendukung semua keputusanku. Aku tahu dan ia pun tahu bahwa takdir tidak dapat diubah. Dan keputusan yang diberikan Lord tak dapat dibalikkan degan mudah.

"Hyung! Lord telah memberikan kekuasaan padaku untuk memutuskan hyung!"

"Aku mohon hyung! Jangan begini!"

Aku membentaknya lagi. Aku tak sanggup membentak Siwon Hyung lagi. Aku tak pernah membiarkan Siwon Hyung berlutut padaku. Tapi kenapa ia melanggar perintahku? Kau mengecewakanku hyung!

"Hyung!"

Aku beranjak meninggalkan kastil. Melirik kastil yang penuh dengan emosi. Penuh dengan godaan Zhoumi gege yang pulang jauh sebelum kejadian ini kembali. Penuh dengan kekhawatiran dan kebaikan Hankyung Hyung yang paling kusayangi.

"Ah.."

Menghapus air mata yang jika kubiarkan akan deras mengalir. Jika terlalu lama aku disini, aku akan menangis dan tak mampu meninggalkannya. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

Aku tak tahu, aku tak tahu arah jalanku kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti insting agar aku bertemu dengan Min. Kami sudah memutuskannya. Kami tak mau melihat semua orang menderita dan mengorbankan diri mereka untuk kami.

Secerca bayangan yang kuyakini dirinya berdiri di ujung jalan. Ia tersenyum menatapku dan memberikan tangannya, berharap aku mendekat. Mengakhiri semua penderitaan orang di sekitar kami.

'Kami mencintai kalian semua..'

"Ayo Kyu.."

Menggapai tangannya yang semakin dekat. Ikut tersenyum padanya dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, tanpa penderitaan And dan Siwon Hyung. tanpa kekhawatiran Hankyung Hyung. Tanpa tangisan Kibum secara sembunyi melihat Siwon Hyung menderita. Tak akan lagi Wook yang bersedih karena dibenci hyung-nya. Ia akan kehilangan ingatan mengenai hal ini. Ia manusia kan?

"Ayo hyung.."

...

**Perpustakaan**

**Kibum's POV**

Aku melirik Siwon prihatin, kenapa kau begitu baik Won? Kenapa kau begini? Apa kau masih sanggup menderita karena ulahmu sendiri Won?

Ia tak berhenti menangis dari tadi. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke buku. Tunggu, ada sesuatu hal yang menarik disini. Tetapi kemungkinan hal ini terjadi begitu kecil.

Aku ragu untuk mengatakannya, lebih baik aku memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Aku tak mau Siwon Hyung terlalu berharap dengan hal ini. Aku tak mau melihatnya menderita lebih banyak lagi. Jangan dulu, sebelum hal ini memang benar-benar pasti.

.

.

.

P.S : Hello hello,,, saya kembali dari peristirahatan panjang! Mian pendek ya, kalau banyak yang protes ntar kubacokh lo! ^^v

Hm, kalau banyak yang protes ini pendek, chap depannya ku double-in deh..

Ohya, makasih ya buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya.. Keurigo, mian mian buat lamaaaaaaaaa... *bow*

Papay~~~

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Part: Thirteenth Glass

Pairing: Kyumin

Genre: Romance/ Mystery

Rate: NC for death

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Pertemuan kembali Kyuhyun dengan cinta sejatinya, Sungmin. Kembalinya butler Kyuhyun, Andrew Choi. Usaha Hankyung dan kembar Choi. Takdir kembali berputar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kyuhyun? Kembali? Menghancurkan diri?

Author by Yijung

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Cahaya putih menghampiriku saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Menggenggam erat tangan Min yang ada di sebelahku.

Kami telah memutuskannya, memutuskan apa yang akan dilalui semua makhluk setelah ini. Menatap wajah tersenyum damainya di sampingku. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa aku bisa memutuskan semua ini dalam waktu yang begitu cepat.

.

.

.

**After Asunder from World**

"Kita sudah sampai Min?"

Melihat ke arah matahari yang tertutupi oleh kepalanya yang menghadapku. Wajahnya memandang ke arahku yang tertidur di pangkuannya, tersenyum.

"Sudah Kyu.."

Mengelus helaian rambutku pelan. Berusaha menikmatinya, aku memejamkan mataku. Merasakan hangatnya panas matahari yang menerpa tubuhku.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka jika kehidupanmu akan seperti ini karenaku.."

Menenggelamkan kepalaku di pahanya, tertelungkup, berusaha meredam air mataku yang hampir keluar. Aku tidak, aku tidak mau ia ikut dalam masalah ini.

"Takdir Kyu.. memang seperti ini.."

Tersenyum hangat, ia menegakkan tubuhku. Mengajakku duduk di sampingnya. Menatap kilau air di seberang sana, kebahagiaan terpancar disana.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi dewasa seperti ini hm.."

Menatap dalam manik matanya, aku tersenyum. Dan tidak lama ia menjadi jengkel karena ucapannya. Berfikir kalau aku meragukannya.

"Apa! Aku dewasa!"

Menepuk dadanya kencang seperti anak kecil yang bangga akan sesuatu hal yang baru dilakukannya. Berharap persetujuan atas perkataannya padaku.

"Anieyo.. kau masih kecil.."

Tertawa pelan, aku menggelengkan jemariku di depan wajahnya, bahagia. Apa? Ia dewasa? Bagiku, ia hanya anak kecil.

"Apa kau bilang! Tidak! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Ia beranjak dan berjalan kecil meninggalkanku. Mengerucutkan bibirnya imut seperti biasa. Menatapku sebal yang berusaha menyusulnya dan telah mendahuluinya.

"Kau kecil Min! Kecil!"

Mengejeknya, aku berjalan ke belakang menghadap dirinya yang masih betah dengan tampang sebalnya. Ia menaikkan lengan kemeja putih tangan panjangnya yang selalu setia bersamanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku.

"Tidak! Aku pergi!"

"Min.. kau ngambek eoh?"

Berteriak padanya yang sudah berjalan agak menjauh dariku. Tersenyum geli mengingat wajahnya tadi, ia kembali, sifat buruknya kembali.

"Apa! Tidak! Aku tidak!"

Ia balik berteriak padaku dari area jauh di seberang sana. Mengejarnya, aku tertawa bahagia saat menggapainya, ini yang terbaik untuk mereka.

"Iya!"

...

"Hyung?"

"Aku begitu bahagia.."

Memainkan air yang tergenang di dekat kakiku. Bersandar, menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya, bermanja-manja padanya seakan tak ada hal yang lebih baik daripada ini. Aku melakukannya dengan sangat bahagia.

"Hm.. aku juga.."

"Melihat mereka bahagia lebih baik.."

Memeluk pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Ia ikut memainkan genangan air di bawah, tak peduli kalau percikan air dapat membasahi celananya.

"Iya.. lebih baik.."

"Aku ingin mereka kembali alamiah hyung.."

Menghela nafas, berharap mereka kembali dengan cepat. Membuat mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama mereka harapkan. Aku tahu, aku merasakannya dan aku tidak buta untuk melihat semuanya. Itulah yang terbaik.

"Hanya perlu menunggu Kyu.."

"Aku, ingin melihat And dan Siwon bahagia hyung.."

Menenggelamkan kakiku di genangan air, merasakan suhu air yang di bawah nol derajat menerpa tapak kakiku, nyaman.

"Aku juga.."

.

.

.

**Hankyung's POV**

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ada pada tubuhku, Kyu benar-benar melakukannya ya? Aku berharap ini benar-benar keputusan yang tepat diambilnya. Aku merasakan panas terhadap tenggorokanku.

Berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin khusus yang sudah lama tak kupergunakan lagi, mengambil satu botol wine dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas, hanya seperempat gelas. Memutar gelas itu berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam dan mengulum wine yang telah dicampur dengan darah tersebut. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang sudah lama tak kumiliki. Rasa puas untuk meminumnya lagi.

Merasakan tetes per tetes 'wine' yang mengalir ke tenggorokkanku. Tenggorokanku perlahan-lahan mendingin, setidaknya untuk satu bulan ke depan aku tenang dan persediaan 'wine'-ku masih banyak. Terlebih yang ada di ruang bawah tanah, mungkin sesekali aku akan mencobanya lagi?

Tidak, aku tidak akan memburu manusia lagi, jika berkemungkinan 'mereka' kembali, aku hanya akan menghisap darah'nya' sedikit, menandakan ia telah kembali dan diterima disini. Saat itu, aku tidak tahu saat itu kapan akan datang.

Tersenyum kecil saat tetes 'wine' yang entah keberapa kembali melewati tenggorokanku. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang begitu mempengaruhi emosi-ku semenjak pembersihan, aku berubah begitu manusiawi. Aku tertawa kecil mengingatnya, menyandarkan tubuh gelas ke dahiku, dingin.

"Ah.."

Meletakkan gelas kosong yang isinya sudah berpindah tempat ke tubuhku ke atas meja kerjaku. Duduk menyandar di sudut meja kerja dan menghadap ke jendela. Bayang-bayang diri mereka berdua ada disana, aku begitu merindukan mereka.

.

.

.

**Andrew's POV**

"Won, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak And!"

Kyu, kau menjanjikan kebahagiaan padaku, kenapa kau jadi menyiksaku seperti ini? Lihat, semua telah kembali normal, Won kembali menjadi vampire murni dan Bum juga, akupun juga. Tapi, kenapa hidupku tambah menjengkelkan seperti ini? Mungkin aku akan memutuskan untuk berkelana lagi.

"Kau juga Bum! Kenapa kau ikut-ikut menempel padaku seperti ini hah!"

Ya, itu lebih baik daripada dua makhluk menjengkelkan ini terus menempel padaku. Lebih baik aku kembali pada kehidupan liarku, mencari kebahagiaan sendiri tanpa ada gangguan saat aku menutup mataku seperti tadi. Hey, kekuatanku kembali, semua kekuatan kembali tapi kenapa? Kau menjengkelkan Kyu, membuat alamiah apa katamu!

"Aku kangen padamu And!"

"Apa? Apa kau bilang? Kau sama saja!"

Bum mempererat pelukannya pada lengan kiriku. Kalau saja aku tidak berbaring dan menutup mataku tadi, semua tak akan seperti ini. Aku dapat menghindar dengan cepat. Dan aku lupa satu hal, kecepatan mereka berdua tak dapat kutandingi sejak dulu kalau aku lengah.

"Kalian menjengkelkan!"

"Hey, aku mau tanya. Apa kau tahan dalam kesendirian selama ini?"

Bum menanyakan hal itu lagi, hal yang juga menjengkelkan. Semua yang menyangkut pada diri mereka berdua selalu membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Mereka berdua menatapku yang membelakangi mereka, berhasil melepaskan diri. Aku menghadap ke halaman kastil dan berusaha menyimpan kenanganku terhadap 'mereka' berdua, berharap 'mereka' akan kembali.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau menjengkelkan!"

"Mau aku carikan?"

Aku menatap mereka marah. Apa? Aku tak mau membahas masalah pribadi seperti itu. Aku tak minat! Aku tak minat dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Won terkikik geli dan Bum juga ikut mentertawaiku. Aku bersumpah tak akan kembali lagi kesini jika semuanya akan seperti ini.

"Apa? Tidak!"

Aku kembali membelakangi mereka berdua, mereka menang! Oh my Lord, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa seperti ini? Aku bersumpah kalau 'mereka' kembali, aku tak akan menyetujui keputusan yang akan diambil Kyu lagi. Aku tak mau hidupku diatur oleh saudara kembar dan pacarnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Benarkah?"

.

.

.

P.S : Alo-alo.. I'm Back!

Ya, ceritanya g' jelas ya? Wah, udah terlambat author bisa perbaiki soalnya ff ini udah hampir tamat. Adakah yang mengharapkan sequel? Sequelnya lebih panjang per chapter dan lebih manusiawi lagi, bahasanya mudah dimengerti kok(?)

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	14. Chapter 14

Part: Last Glass

Pairing: Kyumin

Genre: Romance/ Mystery

Rate: PG 15

Disclaimer : SM

Summary : Pertemuan kembali Kyuhyun dengan cinta sejatinya, Sungmin. Kembalinya butler Kyuhyun, Andrew Choi. Usaha Hankyung dan kembar Choi. Takdir kembali berputar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Kyuhyun? Kembali? Menghancurkan diri?

Author by Yijung

.

.

.

Enam tahun berlalu sejak 'mereka' memutuskan takdir kami semua. Tak ada, tak ada yang dapat menyembunyikan rasa rindu pada 'mereka' berdua. Aku menatap langit yang cerah hari ini. Aku sebagai makhluk yang berbeda dari manusia dapat merasakan perbedaan yang ada pada hari ini.

Aku sendirian di kastil, sangat beruntung. Tak ada yang menggangguku seperti biasa karena mereka sibuk dengan dunia 'manusia' mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dunia 'manusia' lagi karena aku belum yakin sejak saat 'mereka' pergi.

Merasakan hangat matahari yang menerpa wajahku, mengingat aku sedang berbaring di halaman kastil, kegiatan rutinku sejak enam tahun yang lalu.

Karena aku dan semua penghuni kastil telah kembali murni, maka kami terbebas dari penuaan. Aku ingin tertawa keras, umurku bertambah tapi fisik-ku masih seperti ini. Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suara helaan nafas samar-samar berasal dari kamar 'mereka'. Aku berhalusinasi kah?

Erhm, aku menatap jendela kamar 'mereka' yang tertutup sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Apa mungkin?

Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan melesat ke sana. Membuka pintu secara pelan, berharap hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Indah, satu kata yang hanya dapat aku jelaskan sekarang. Dua bayi manusia tertidur disana, dengan nafas yang teratur.

Aku mendekati mereka berdua, benar, kemungkinan kecil itu telah kembali. Mereka, kembali, kembali sebagai manusia. Manusia yang sebenatar lagi akan kembali murni seperti penghuni lain kastil ini.

.

.

.

Aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap dua bayi manusia ini. Aku tak mengerti dan aku masih terkejut atas apa yang aku temui sekarang. Aku hanya menatap tubuh mereka yang terlelap sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Angin segar menghampiriku mendengar Hankyung Hyung sudah pulang.

"Hyung!"

Seruku dari sini, menatap berbinar pada Hankyung Hyung yang masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak tersentuh selama enam tahun ini. Ia tenang seperti biasa, tidak terkejut maupun tidak senang, tapi hanya tersenyum sekilas. Aku tahu, ia juga bahagia menantikan hari ini, kemungkinan kecil itu, kemungkinan mereka terlahir kembali itu benar-benar ada.

"Ada apa And?"

Ia menepuk bahuku pelan, aku, aku melupakan kekesalan yang seharusnya aku sampaikan pada Kyu. Melihat wajah damainya, aku terlalu bahagia untuk menumpahkan kekesalanku.

"Masalahnya hyung, mereka harus di kembali murni.."

"Ya sudah, kau ambil Kyu dan aku ambil Min.."

Ia menggendong Min pelan dan memberi tanda padanya. Setelah sekian lama, Hankyung Hyung menghisap darah hanya untuk Min, karena itulah janjinya kalau mereka berdua kembali. Dan membuatnya murni seperti sebelumnya.

Akupun melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyu. Dan aku berharap Hankyung Hyung mengizinkanku untuk merawat Kyu sampai pertumbuhannya berhenti. Min akan dirawat oleh Won. Mengingat Won yanag terkadang tinggal di apartment Bum, jadi ia tak perlu repot memikirkannya. Ia langsung membawa Min bersamanya.

Perkataan Bum benar saat itu, karena ia pintar menganalisa, ia memprediksi kemungkinan 'mereka' kembali itu benar adanya. Dan hal itu, hal itu benar-benar terjadi sekarang.

Aku? Sepertinya aku harus ikut ke apartment Han hyung yang terkadang di datanginya. Mengenai pertemuan mereka berdua? Hm, biarkan mereka mengikuti perasaan mereka sendiri, kurasa itu lebih baik. Hal yang baik untuk pembalasan dendamku.

.

.

.

**20 Years Later**

"Kyu, hentikan main PSP!"

Aku yang sedang memakai bajuku berteriak dari dalam kamar. Kegiatanku tak ada selain menjadi penerjemah novel sekarang, erhm sedikit beraktifitas tak apa mungkin? Hey, berkeliling dunia untuk waktu yang lama itu bermanfaat kan?

"Hyung, berhenti berteriak!"

Ia balas berteriak dari ruang TV, dan suaranya lebih keras daripada diriku. Aih, dunia berputar, takdir berputar, tapi kenapa sifatnya tidak berputar. Begitu menjengkelkan seperti biasanya. Suara TV yang gaduh bercampur dengan suaranya yang antusias memainkan PSP-nya membuatku telingaku rusak dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan pekerjaanku hari ini.

"Ya! Cepat pergi bekerja! Kau mau dipecat hah!"

Aku membalas teriakannya lagi saat telah selesai dengan pakaianku. Aku berencana untuk pergi ke luar sekarang, bosan disini. Lagipula, aku harus menenangkan mataku jauh dari tulisan hari ini, aku butuh pelarian yang bagus, istirahat sejenak kurasa baik.

"Biarlah mereka memecatku dan mereka akan memohon untukku kembali!"

Ia berkata pelan dan aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Jangan melupakan hal 'itu' yang melekat pada semua makhluk yang sama dengan kami.

"Cepat pergi atau PS3 mu aku bakar sekarang juga! Dan jatah 'wine' mu aku kurangi!"

Aku menggeram pelan sambil megatakannya. Beralih ke dapur dan mengulum 'wine' kesukaanku. Menatap dirinya yang berfikir keras di ruang TV membuatku tersenyum geli.

"Mwo! Hyung, jangan hyung! ok, aku pergi!"

Ia berteriak-lagi. Membuatku kesal. Adakah? Adakah seorang fotografer yang mempunyai kebiasaan buruk seperti itu? Suka melawan hyungnya, suka berteriak, dan selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan barang persegi yang bernama PSP itu. Jawabannya ada, ia adalah Cho Kyu Hyun yang menjengkelkan, fotografer seenaknya, memutuskan sesuatu ataupun menolak sesuatu. Terkadang membuat kesal klien dan bawahannya, walaupun mereka tak bisa lepas dari pesona anak menjengkelkan itu.

"Eh, mana Kyu?"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah Hankyung Hyung yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Berpakaian rapi, sepertinya ia juga mau pergi?

"Dia, sudah pergi.."

Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya saja karena aku yakin Hankyung Hyung tahu apa yang terjadi, karena setiap hari memang seperti ini. Bersyukur tak ada dua pengganggu lain karena mereka disibukkan dengan Min.

"Oh, ya sudah.. aku pergi.."

Hankyung Hyung pergi keluar dan menutup pintu, aku masih sibuk dengan kegiatan meminum 'wine' kesukaanku, menatap keluar jendela seperti biasa. Berfikir bagaimana Min saat ini?

.

.

.

**Siwon's POV**

"Min, kau pergi?"

Aku bertanya pada Min yang sedang sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Ia selalu penuh dengan persiapan, seperti dulu. Tetap sama.

"Iya hyung, lebih cepat lebih baik.."

Ia tersenyum pelan padaku dan membawa botol minumannya yang diisi dengan 'wine'. Anak ini, apa ia tak berfikir kalau ada saja seseorang yang memeriksa tasnya? Ia seorang model sekarang, sama seperti dulu. Model yang jauh lebih baik, dan tentu sangat terkenal.

"Kontrak baru kan?"

"Iya hyung, dengan seorang yang bernama Cho.. Cho Kyu Hyung mungkin? Entahlah.."

Kyu? Sudah saatnya kah ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Kurasa ini waktu yang tepat mengingat waktu pertumbuhan mereka berdua akan berhenti sebentar lagi.

"Ah, ya sudah.. hati-hati.."

"Iya hyung, annyeong! Bummie hyung, annyeong!"

Mencium pipiku pelan dan meninggalkan aku di dapur, mengulum 'wine'-ku. Bum masih sibuk di kamar, ia mempunyai pekerjaan yang sama dengan And dan ia mempunyai waktu yang banyak untuk menjahilinya dan membuat And jengkel.

.

.

.

"**Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyu Hyun-imnida.. Senang bekerja dengan anda.."**

"**Ne, annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sung Min-imnida.. Mohon bantuannya sunbae-nim.."**

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

P.S : Annyeong! Maaf ya fict-nya tamat.. Haha XD

Maaf lagi kalo' ceritanya ga' jelas, hehe XD

Ada yang mengharapkan sequel?

Sequel-nya lebi hpanjang per chapter dan juga' lebih manusiawi, haha

Makasih buat reviewer-nya selama ini..

Bye!

.

.

.

Thanks to :

Rara19Park Eonnie

Ichi54n-ssi

Evil Thieves

kim nana-ssi

Baby-ya

mitade13-ssi

Guest-ssi

Eunnida-ssi

Guest-ssi

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
